Corpse Phantom
by Alecton
Summary: Danny a affronté beaucoup de fantômes. Mais il en existe d'autre bien plus dangereux que ceux du royaume et quand l'un des pires d'entre eux se prépare à attaqué le Royaume et Amity Park il va devoir affronté l'horreur. Yaoi. M pour horreur. Mon dieu qu'es ce que j'ai fait à mon DA d'enfance ?
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Phantom

Attention, ceci est un cross - over avec un jeu appeler Corpse Party. C'est un jeu d'horreur qui contient des scène violentes et des mentions de meurtre, tentative de viol et mutilation d'être humain, vivant ou non. Donc le M n'est pas là pour le sexe mais pour l'horreur et le langage des personnages. J'éviterais d'être trop graphique. Pour une meilleur compréhension de l'histoire, aller voir la chaîne d'Aquasys sur YouTube. Sinon envoyer moi un message et je vous ferai le topo en essayant de ne pas spoiler la suite de l'histoire.

_Le personnage parle en Japonnais._

%ù # etc... Quelqu'un entend quelqu'un parlé japonnais mais ne le comprend pas.

Yaoi Dash Danny, ET Kizami Kurosaki.

Prologue : Sachiko nous te supplions

Dans la bibliothèque d'Amity Park en cette fin d'après – midi pluvieuse cinq jeunes filles prenait une pause dans leur révisions de prépas.

« Hey les filles j'ai trouvé un super truc sur internet il faut absolument qu'on l'essai ! » s'exclama une jeune fille châtain un peu ronde.

« C'est quoi ce bonhomme en papier Jen' ? T'es retombée en enfance ? » Se moqua une grande brune avec une veste en jean délavé.

« T'es bête Alli, c'est pour le rituel que j'ai trouvée sur le net pendant mes vacances au Japon. »

« Un rituel ? Et qui fait quoi ? » Demanda une blondinette assise à côté d'une jolie rousse.

« Si on fait ce rituel alors peu importe ce qui arrivera on restera amie pour toujours ! »

« C'est complètement stupide. »

« Oh arrête d'être aussi méchante Alli ! Jazz dit – lui que ce n'est pas stupide ! »

« Je suis désolée Jen' mais je suis d'accord avec Alli, ce genre de chose qu'on trouve sur internet ne sont généralement basé sur rien de concret. »

« Oh franchement Allison et toi vous êtes de vraie tueuse d'ambiance ! Allez Jen' moi et Carly on te croit ! » La blondinette donner un petit coup de pied a une jeune fille à lunette en face d'elle pour qu'elle acquiesce.

« Et ça y'est je passe encore pour le grand méchant loup, franchement les filles… Bon je vais faire ce stupide rituel si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'espère juste que ça implique pas de sang ou de la salive. »

« Beurk ça va pas la tête ? Et toi Jazz tu participe ? »

« Non merci Jen', je viens de recevoir un sms de Danny. Mes parents ont recommencé à utiliser leurs armes anti – fantôme dans le salon. Il faut que je rentre. On se voit demain à la prépa les filles. »

« Oh dommage. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle d'avoir des parents comme ça. Bonne chance Jazz a demain ! »

« Bye »

« Salut »

« Ne te noie pas dans tes bouquins rouquine ! Et ne te fais pas capturé par tes parents cette fois ! »

« Tu te crois drôle Allison ? Bon, j'y vais bonne soirée ! »

« Alors Jen' il faut faire quoi pour ton rituel ? »

« Vous allez voir c'est très simple, je l'ai expliqué à Paulina tout à l'heure et même elle l'avait compris ! »

« Ouh, et après c'est moi la méchante ? »Ricana Allison. « Pourquoi tu lui as parlé du rituel de toute manière ? »

« Elle m'as vu imprimer la poupée et après elle n'a pas cessée de me harcelée pour que je lui explique. Nan mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle me pique mon petit copain alors qu'elle était en seconde et elle n'a pas arrêté de me traiter de grosse après ! Elle n'a aucun respect pour ses ainés ! »

« Mouais t'aurais juste pu lui donner une fausse version du sortilège. »

« Bah à vrai dire j'y ai pensé mais je n'ai pas osée. En fait si on réalise mal le charme on est maudit après. »

« HEIN ?! »

« Oh du calme Carly. Ne crie pas comme ça on va se faire jeter dehors. »

« Désolée mais je ne fais plus le sortilège, je ne veux pas être maudite si ça rate ! »

« Tu prends ça trop au sérieux. C'est des histoires. T'es qu'une chochotte. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Mary mais moi dans une ville où les attaques de fantôme c'est presque banal je ne vais surtout pas m'amuser avec des histoires de malédictions. Je m'en vais ! »

« Mais Carly… »

« Laisse – là Jen', si elle a pas envie on ne vas pas la forcer. On a qu'à faire le charme toute les trois et demains quand elle verra qu'on va bien on refera le charme avec elle et Jazz. On peut le faire autant de fois qu'on veut non ? » Jen' hocha la tête pour confirmer et Allison lui fit un grand sourire « Bien explique – nous ce qu'il faut faire alors. »

« Il faut qu'on tienne chacune une partie de la poupée et après on doit réciter Sachiko nous te supplions autant de fois qu'il y a de participant. Après on tire la poupée pour l'arracher les différentes parties que les participants tienne et on garde son morceaux de papier. »

« Ok faisons – le ça va être drôle ! »

« Si tu te plante Mary je te massacrerai vu ? »

« Hey pourquoi c'est moi qui me planterai ? »

« Shh, tenait la poupée et commencer à récité ! A 3, 1, 2, 3 ! »

« Sachiko nous te supplions, Sachiko nous te supplions, Sachiko nous te supplions. »

Scratch.

Plus tard dans la soirée

Jazz attendais inquiète que Carly réponde à son téléphone. Elle avait manquées plusieurs appel de Jen' et Mary et d'un numéro inconnu mais quand elle essayait de rappeler les numéros était soit injoignable, soit non attribuer. Carly décrocha enfin « Allo Jazz ? »

« Carly, merci enfin j'arrive à joindre quelqu'un ! Dis-moi tu as des nouvelles de Jen' depuis que tu es partie de la bibliothèque ? »

« De qui ? Jazz c'est qui Jen ? »

« J'ai dit Jen ? Je ne connais pas de Jen. Ah ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolée je suis un peu fatiguée. En fait j'ai reçu plusieurs appel anonyme mais quand je rappel on me dit que le numéro n'est pas attribuer. »

« On doit te faire une blague mais juste au cas où tu devrais en parlée avec tes parents. »

« Tu plaisante ? Ils iraient encore dire que c'est un fantôme. Tu aurais vus l'état du salon tout à l'heure ! Désolée de t'avoir laissée seule à la bibliothèque au fait. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'y suis pas restée longtemps de toutes façons. Bonne nuit Jazz, à demain. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Carly ! A demain ! »

Bip.

Chapitre un : Bienvenue à Heavenly Host.

Danny était fatigué, vraiment très fatigué. Ses parents avaient fini par répandre de l'ectoplasme partout dans la maison en voulant tester une nouvelle arme, puis il avait fallu tout nettoyer, Et ni Jazz ni sa mère n'aurait toléré la moindre tâche. Et pour terminer en beauté son père en nettoyant avait cassé le bouclier Fenton permettant à un fantôme de roder autour de la maison toute la nuit sans que Danny n'ait pu le trouver. Et en plus il commençait avec Lancer !

« Ouh ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon pote. T'a une tête de fantôme ce matin ! »

« Très drôle Tucker. »

« Euh Danny ? Tucker a raison, tu as une tête de fantôme. » Insista Sam. Danny resta sans comprendre quelque seconde avant de réalisé et de récupérer une tête humaine. « Tu devrai rester à l'infirmerie, imagine ce qui se passerai si tu te changeait en pleine classe. »

Danny grimaça à l'idée. Non c'était à éviter. Mais il n'allait pas réussir à convaincre Lancer facilement. Et puis comment s'assuré qu'il n'allait pas appeler ses parents ?

« Lancer arrive, tient Danny, respire ça. » Tucker lui mit un flacon sous le nez avec une odeur terrible. Danny se plia en deux et se raccrocha à la poubelle la plus proche pour vomir dedans.

« Eh bien Fenton on est malade ? » En voyant que Danny ne répondait pas et continuais de vomir il grimaça. « Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous. Quelqu'un vas vous emmenez à l'infirmerie et vos parents viendrons vous chercher. »

Danny voulu protester mais tout ce qui sorti fut un gargouillis incompréhensible.

« Attendez monsieur Lancer ! Danny nous as dit qu'il y a eu un accident hier chez lui avec le travail des parents de Danny, je pense qu'il sera mieux au Lycée. » Sam tapait gentiment dans le dos de Danny en se demandant ce que Tucker avait mis dans ce flacon pour faire vomir Danny comme ça. Lancer sembla y réfléchir et puis haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien comme ça s'il se sent mieux plus tard il ne loupera pas une journée de cours. Si au déjeuner il ne se sent toujours pas mieux j'appelle ses parents. En attendant Folley, Manson, dirigez – vous vers ma classe, les cours vont commencer. Je trouverais quelqu'un pour escorter le jeune Fenton. » Il poussa les deux adolescents dans la bâtisse sans les laisser protestés. Puis il retourna vers Danny qui avait fini de vider le contenu de son ventre dans la poubelle. La plupart des élèves rentrèrent pour aller en cours. Il remarqua que l'équipe de football était toujours dehors. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient un entraînement spécial ce matin qui leurs faisaient sauté le reste des cours.

« Baxton ! » Dash s'avança vers le professeur. « Je crois que votre entrainement ne commence que dans un quart d'heure ? Pourriez – vous emmenez Fenton à l'infirmerie ? Merci. »

Dash n'essaya même pas de dire non sachant pertinemment que ça n'était pas une demande. Il attendit que le prof soit parti pour faire se relever 'Fentina' un peu brutalement.

« Lâche – moi Dash, je sais tenir debout tout seul. »

« La ferme Fenton, t'avais qu'a pas me déranger parce que t'es malade. »

Sans lâcher son bras il commença à tirer Fenton vers l'infirmerie. Il fit signe à Kwan qu'il revenait vite et se dépêcha vers l'infirmerie.

« Quand on est malade on reste chez soi tu sais. »

Fenton grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et curieux il regarda le petit brun derrière lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Il dormait presque debout. Remarque Fenton était souvent dans cet état. A croire qu'il ne dormait jamais chez lui. Dash trouvait ça aberrant, et après la crevette s'étonnait de tomber malade ? L'infirmerie était juste là, Il entra sans frapper et appela l'infirmière. Mais à la place un nabot qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part sans se souvenir d'où vint le voir.

« Oui c'est pour quoi ? »

« Le professeur Lancer m'a dit de déposer un élève malade. »

« Eh bien arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et faîtes donc jeune homme. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Dash se retint de répliqué au nabot. Il avait autre chose à faire. Il poussa fenton vers le lit de l'infirmerie et tira les rideaux. Le nabot n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder Fenterd. Bah ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Dès que Danny atterrit sur le lit (douloureusement merci Dash) il ferma les yeux. Il gigota pour se mettre à l'aise et commença à dormir. Trois heures plus tard il se réveilla à cause du froid. Il se releva en soupirant pour se mettre sous la couette et se rendormir, mais il se figea en entendant deux personnes parler entre elles.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Non Skulker à pourtant affirmer que le garçons fantôme serais ici. »

C'était Bertrand et Spectra ! Pourquoi ils étaient ici ?

« C'est mauvais, d'après Technus ça empire d'heure en heure, si on ne se dépêche pas Elle va aspirer le royaume ! Il nous faut le garçon ! »

« Vous me cherchez ? » Danny sorti de sa cachette en Phantom. Il était prêt à se battre. Spectra d'abord surprise, se réjouissais un peu trop de sa présence pour son bien – être.

« Alors tu étais là depuis le début vilain garçon. Et prêt à te battre à ce que je vois. Eh bien si un petit combat ne m'aurais pas déranger je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour ça. Alors soit gentil et suis – nous sans faire d'histoire. »

« Et vous croyez que je vais vous suivre tous les deux comme ça ? »

Spectra eut un petit sourire et sorti un émetteur de sa poche. « On l'a trouvé. » Danny senti ses sens se mettre en alerte en sentant plusieurs fantômes se diriger vers lui.

« En fait mon garçons » susurra Spectra, « tu n'as pas le choix. »

Danny aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui en fin de compte.

Se battre avec autant de Fantôme dans l'école aurait été un risque inutile. Aussi il s'était laissé faire. Les spectres l'avaient emmené dans la zone fantôme et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il se sentait mal. Ils se sentaient Tous mal. Skulker qui était le plus proche de lui remarqua son malaise.

« C'est comme ça depuis hier. Le royaume a été gangréné en quelques heures. Technus saura mieux t'expliquer que moi. »

Ils arrivèrent à la tour de Clockwork. Si même lui était dans le coup c'était grave. Technus, Clockwork et Plasmius l'attendait devant l'entrée. 'J'aurais vraiment du rester coucher.'

« Daniel. » Vlad ne semblait pas heureux de sa présence. Tout comme Clockwork mais Technus semblait soulagé.

« Ne trainons pas, suis – moi Phantom. »

Danny n'osa pas objecter et suivi gracieusement le fantôme technologique. Danny remarqua en passant devant son oncle maléfique qu'il n'était pas juste contrarié, il tremblait de rage. Clockwork le fixait d'un regard plein d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

Une fois au sommet de la tour les fantômes le firent regarder le royaume. L'ambiance était plus lourde, le vide et les nuées vertes qui séparaient les domaines se faisaient lentement remplacer par un plancher délabrer, et un air pesant et nauséabond pouvait être senti même de là où il se trouvait. Le garçon fantôme se retourna vers les autres fantômes, des centaines de questions au bord des lèvres mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Skulker fit apparaitre une cage avec un esprit à l'intérieur. Danny failli ne pas reconnaitre le fantôme des boîtes.

« Mon CœUr, mOn cœuR ! FaÎtes qUe CA s'arrEte ! » L'agaçant fantôme était dans un sal état, sa voix était roque à force de crier, ses yeux révulser, Il tenait désespérément sa poitrine, et alors que cela aurait dû lui être impossible sans corps, il pleurait et ses vêtements était tacher de vomi. La dame de la cantine à côté de la cage gémissait de désespoir.

« Qu'es ce qui lui ait arrivé ? C'est Pariah Dark ? »

« Non, autre chose. »

« Il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle l'a infecté. »

« Comment es ce que son cœur peut le faire souffrir ? C'est un fantôme ! »

« Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Elle, ce monstre, lui fait revivre la peine de sa mort encore et encore. Même si il n'a plus de corps. » La dame de la cantine ne le regardait même pas, elle avait répondu par automatisme.

Danny eut une sueur froide. Il regarda autour de lui les rares fantômes avec lesquels il avait sympathisé. Les questionnant silencieusement. Clockwork le regarda gravement et il failli pleurer en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Dora et la façon dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher son coup. 'Mon Dieu' songea – t – il 'c'est un cauchemar'.

« Qui est 'Elle' ? » ce fut Vlad qui lui répondit.

« Danny, tu as rencontré et affronter beaucoup de fantôme depuis ton accident. Je pense que tu as remarqué que chacun était unique en soi et que leur but et pouvoir changeait d'un fantôme à l'autre. » Danny opina du chef, invitant Vlad à aller à l'essentiel. « Cependant l'on peut tout de même classer ces fantômes en deux catégories, enfin trois, maintenant que nous existons toi et moi. »

« Et ? »

« La première catégorie est celle à la quel tu as eu affaire jusqu'à présent. Ceux qui vivent dans le royaume. Ils peuvent être malveillants ou pas, mais en règle générale, ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre aux vivants à moins d'avoir un passage vers notre monde. On les surnomme les malicieux ou les lutins. On a ensuite nous, à moitié humain, et il y a la dernière catégorie. Les errants, ils sont plus nombreux que ce que l'on pense, mais pour la plupart ce sont juste des restes d'émotions, de souvenir laisser par des lutins. Mais certains sont bien plus forts que cela. Hélas ils sont presque toujours des esprits vengeurs assoiffés de sangs. Ce sont les maudits. Ils sont nommés ainsi car ces esprits maudissent les humains, les menant à un destin fatidique, mais ils finissent toujours par être victime de leurs propres malédictions. Certains sont si puissant qu'ils arrivent même à crée leurs propre dimension où ils laissent éclater leurs colères. C'est le cas de cet esprit. »

« Et c'est l'une d'entre eux qui as fait ça ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Et comment elle a fait ? »

Technus fit apparaitre un ordinateur ouvert sur une page web en japonais.

« Ceci, est le blog internet d'une paranormaliste. Elle a publié il y a six mois son dernier article, sur le rituel de 'Sachiko à tout jamais' avent de disparaitre. Elle est sûrement morte. Ce rituel mal réaliser attise la colère de la maudite, 'Sachiko', et hélas, la version du site est erroné. Le rituel et la maudite sont vieux et puissants. Si la malédiction ne s'était cantonner qu'au Japon nous n'aurions jamais eu à nous en inquiété. Mais depuis hier Elle as trouvé un passage vers nous. Des habitants de la ville ont réalisé le rituel de ce blog et a permis à la maudite d'atteindre Amity Park, et ses ouvertures sur le Royaume. Je te déconseille fortement d'ouvrir le portail chez toi. Ta maison serait absorbée par sa malédiction. »

« Et qu'es ce qui leur ait arrivés ? »

« Mortes. »

Danny retint sa respiration un moment. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un esprit qui tuait un humain. Enfin presque.

« Dan, mon double. C'était un maudit aussi, pas vrai ? »

« Il en était proche en effet. Mais cette Sachiko que tu vas devoir affronter sera pire. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Phantom, si Elle parvient à ses fins elle pourra aspirer le monde des mortels et ta petite ville sera la première à tomber sous son joug. »

« Mais seul ? Pourquoi es ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé de se battre ? »

« Tu as vu l'état du fantôme des boites ? » C'était au tour de Désirée de s'approcher. « Sa corruption est trop forte pour nous. Les plus faibles finiront comme lui, et les plus puissants d'entre nous deviendrait ses jouets, ses armes. » L'ancienne courtisane secoua la tête. « Aucun mort ne peut l'affronter. »

« Et Plasmius ? » Vlad n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. A la place il fusillait du regard Clockwork.

« Vlad Master est trop facilement corruptible. Sa soif de pouvoir et sa jalousie causerait sa perte. Tu ne trouveras aucune aide parmi les morts Phantom. »

« Je ne veux pas mettre mes amis ou Jazz en danger. »

« Si tu veux survivre tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu auras besoin d'eux pour entrer, et pour t'échapper aussi. »

Clockwork s'approcha et commença à parler avec Danny. Leur discussion dura un moment mais les deux esprits réussir à se mettre d'accord. Danny reparti au Lycée en passant par le portail de Vlad accompagner par Spectra et son assistant. Heureusement personne au Lycée n'avait remarqué son absence et il réussit à retourner à l'infirmerie juste avant l'arrivée de Lancer.

Bertrand donna un mot d'excuse à Danny et il put retourner en cours. Sam et Tucker virent qu'il était inquiet et essayèrent de le faire parler mais en vain. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière heure de cours que Danny leur firent signe de le suivre pour parler. Ils allèrent vers l'arrière de l'école. En chemin, Sam se heurta à Paulina. Les deux adolescentes allaient commencer à se battre mais Tucker la tira avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Valérie les attendaient. Danny l'avait appelé pour de l'aide. Danny commença à leur raconter ce que les fantômes lui ont expliqué. Aucun des trois n'osait parler, et toutes couleurs avaient quitté leurs visages.

« Et ils veulent qu'on s'en occupe à leurs place ? Qu'es ce qui leur fait croire qu'on va les aider ? »

« Valérie, si cette Sachiko prend possession de leur royaume on est tous condamner. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les fantômes et que tu te fiche de leurs sorts, mais les vivants sont tout aussi menacer. De plus ils ne vont pas rester sans rien faire non plus. Technus travaille pour détruire le blog qui repend la malédiction, Clockwork essayera de toujours être en contact avec nous pour qu'on puisse s'échapper. »

« Mais qu'es ce qu'on va faire au juste ? Tu sais comment on l'arrête ? »

« Non. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle. Une fois qu'on sera dans sa dimension on devra découvrir pourquoi elle est devenue ainsi et trouver un moyen de l'apaiser. Un peu comme les fois où on s'est battu contre Dora ou Pointdexter. »

« Aaah mec je n'aime pas ça. »

« Ouais. Je comprends. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de le faire. »

« Danny, tu as besoin de nous. On ne va pas te laisser y allé seul. »

« Non, écoutez – moi, avant d'accepter je veux que vous sachiez : il y a de grandes chances que l'on meurt las – bas. Et si on meurt on risque de subir la même chose que le fantôme des boîtes. Je ne peux pas garantir que l'on s'en sortira tous. Si vous venez avec moi, attendez-vous au pire. »

« Danny. » Sam lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. « Ça ira. »

« De toute manière Fenton, si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça ne changera pas grands choses si tu échoue. On n'aura nulle part où aller. Et je préfère tentez ma chance contre ce fantôme plutôt qu'attendre qu'elle vienne nous tuer. »

« Mon pote je flippe à mort mais elles ont toutes les deux raisons. Je suis avec toi. »

Même si il était soulagé de ne pas avoir y aller seul, Danny n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux. 'En même temps, difficile d'être heureux d'aller vers une mort certaine. '

« Ce soir je vais prendre des armes dans l'atelier de mes parents. On se rejoint dans le parc dès que possible. Si à une heure du matin l'un d'entre nous n'est pas là, on partira sans lui. »

Pendant ce temps-là Paulina rejoignit joyeusement la bande des populaires de lycée. Elle avait une superbe idée pour passer leur dernière soirée de cours avant les vacances de Thanksgiving.

« Paulina ! Par ici ! » Star lui faisait de grand signe depuis le terrain de foot où se trouvaient l'équipe et les pom – pom girl.

« Les gars j'ai trouvé un truc génial sur internet qu'il faut absolument essayer ! » déclara (ordonna) – t – elle en les rejoignant.

Le groupe se rassembla autour d'elle et elle sorti une poupée en papier de son sac. En voyant la mine bête des gens qui l'entourait-elle sourit et commença à expliquer ce qu'elle comptait faire avec. Elle a eu le droit à quelques regards moqueurs mais quand elle fit remarqué qu'elle sera très déçut si ses amis ne réalisait pas le rituel ils furent tout de suite plus coopératif. C'est bon d'avoir le pouvoir. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la poupée et réalisèrent le rituel. Quand la poupée fut déchirée il eut un petit flottement où ils se retrouvèrent tous à se tenir bêtement à tenir un morceau de papier.

« J'imaginais ça plus… spectaculaire finit par dirent l'une des filles. »

« Alors On fait quoi des morceaux de papier ? » demanda Kwan.

« On doit les gardé sur nous. » fit Paulina en rangeant son papier dans son étui de Smartphone avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

Les autres l'imitèrent, certains le mirent dans son portefeuille, Star le mit dans sa trousse de maquillage, Dash le mit dans sa poche sans y faire très attention. Kwan le rangea dans son étui de carte étudiante et ainsi de suite. Ils commencèrent à discuter de la soirée organisée chez Dash et de leurs futures parfaites vacance de Thanksgiving quand la terre se mise à trembler.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ?! » hurla Star.

« C'est un tremblement de terre ! » hurla un garçon de l'équipe.

« Resté calme les gars, on reste groupé et on s'éloigne des gradins » ordonna Dash, mais quand il finit sa phrase il vit le sol s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. Il tira poussa Kwan sur le côté pour l'empêcher de tomber dedans. Mais la faille ne s'arrêtait pas de grandir et tout a coup Paulina Star et lui tombèrent dedans. Kwan essaya de les attraper mais il tomba dans le vide à son tour ainsi que le reste de l'équipe et des pom-pom girls.

Un peu après Sam Danny et Tucker passèrent devant le gazon impeccable du terrain de foot pour rentrer se préparé à affronter l'école se soir. Danny eut un frisson en passant devant le terrain, mais il avait beau regardé il ne voyait rien d'anormale.

Danny fut le dernier arrivé. Sam Tucker et Valérie l'attendait déjà depuis cinq minutes. Pour sa défense il avait dû attendre Vlad, Clockwork et Ghost writter avant de les rejoindre.

Clockwork refit son petit speech sur Sachiko et leur tendis enfin la poupée en papier.

« Avant que vous n'y allé, nous devons mettre au point les derniers détails. » Vlad tendit aux adolescents des oreillettes qu'ils acceptèrent avec réluctance. « Il devrait vous permettre de communiquer entre les espaces clos, par contre le temps entres ces espace s'écoule différemment, par conséquent il est difficile de garantir à quel moment votre correspondant recevra vôtre message. »

Ils mirent les oreillettes et regardèrent le Ghost writter écrire sur sa machine.

« Qu'es ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Valérie.

« Aucun de vous ne parle japonais je suppose ? Il est train d'arranger ça, si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les gens ou esprits que vous croiserez vous risqué de vous faire tuer rapidement. »

Valérie grimaça mais ne rajouta rien d'autre. Ghost writter sourit satisfait de lui-même et tendis une feuille à Sam.

« Es ce que vous pouvez lire ceci ? »

_shu cho ya  
nawa de musubare  
meoto iwa_

_Marée d'automne  
Les îles sacrées d'un ménage  
Sont liées par des cordes._

« Oui c'est bon. » elle fit passé le haïku aux autres qui confirmèrent qu'il pouvait le lire.

« Bien, ne retardons pas l'inévitable, rassemblez – vous autour de la poupée et faîtes le rituel dès que vous vous sentez prêt. »

Les adolescents revérifièrent leur sac avec leurs armes et leurs provision, testèrent les oreillettes et se préparèrent.

« Quoi qu'il arrive las – bas » commença Danny « Je tenais à vous dire merci. Surtout ont fait tout pour rester soudé et en vie. Ok ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Compris »

« On y va ? » finit par demandé Valérie. « On ne vas pas botter le cul de ce fantôme avec cette guimauve ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et les deux garçons rirent embarrassés. Les fantômes partirent pour ne pas être pris dans le sortilège.

« Sachiko nous te supplions, Sachiko nous te supplions, Sachiko nous te supplions, Sachiko nous te supplions. »

Ils mirent rapidement leurs morceaux de papier dans des étuis spéciaux accroché à une chaine autour de leurs cous.

« Hey les gars, on dirait des GI Joe ! » fit joyeusement Tucker. Sam le frappa à l'arrière du crâne en lui disant de resté concentré. La terre se mit enfin à trembler.

« Sam, Tucker ! Surtout ne vous lâcher pas ! »

« Danny attrape ma main ! » cria Valérie, le tenant juste à temps avant que les deux ne tombe dans le vide.

« Danny ! Valérie ! »

« Ne me lâche pas Sam ! » pleura Tucker en s'agrippant à elle. Le sol disparu sous leurs pieds et ils disparurent du monde des vivants.

Paulina n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le réveille sur le plancher de la salle de classe. Elle avait vraiment flippée en voyant le visage de deux filles en uniforme scolaire inconnues justes au – dessus de son visage. Et elle a voulu pleurée quand elles se mirent à parler dans une langue inconnue.

« Daijobu desu ka ? » le demandais une fille avec des cheveux cours.

« Naomi, $*¤µ£ ^^#&amp; » La deuxième fille avait une de ses coupes de cheveux, elle essayait de copier la princesse Leïla ?

« Ou – suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Aah ! » fit la première fille avant de parler longuement avec la seconde. « Je suis, Nakashima Naomi, et elle est Shinohara Seiko, nous sommes piéger ici. » L'accent de la fille était atroce et Paulina avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais elle avait réussi à comprendre l'essentiel.

« Qui es – tu ? » fit la seconde. Paulina pointa son doigt vers elle.

« Nakashima Seiko ? » La fille hocha la tête et elle pointa le doigt vers l'autre « Nakashima Naomi ? » elle acquiesça à son tour.

« Naomi, # 54SS Baka~ » ricana ''Leïla''

« Seiko ! » protesta son amie avant de la réprimandée.

Donc ce sont Seiko et Naomi… Drôle de noms.

« Je m'appelle Paulina Sanchez. »

« Ah ! Sanchez – san ! » Sanchez – san, ouah c'était bizarre. « On as eu très peur en vous voyant par terre ! Mais on est contente que vous ne soyez pas morte ! »

« Pardon ? » Elle avait bien entendu ? Seiko lui montra un endroit de la salle du doigt. Paulina tourna la tête et vit le squelette d'une jeune fille assise sur une chaise à quelques mètres d'eux.

« AAAAAAH! » paniqua Paulina « MON DIEU C'EST UN VRAI SQUELETTE ! » Paulina commença à ramper par terre pour s'éloigner du cadavre.

Seiko attrapa Paulina et la força à la regardée dans les yeux pour la calmer. Après un moment Paulina retrouva à nouveau son calme. Seiko l'aida à se lever.

« Ça va ? » demanda Naomi. Paulina lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui valait plus qu'un discours.

« Qu'es ce qu'on va faire ? On doit sortir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Naomi – chan et moi on est allé aux rez-de-chaussée pour essayer de sortir mais la porte être fermer. On cherchait une sortie de secours quand nous t'avons trouvé. »

« On devrait sortir d'ici. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Fit Naomi en serrant ses bras de manière protectrice. C'est vrai que Paulina avait des sueurs froides dans tout son corps. Seiko s'approcha de son amie qui s'appuya sur son épaule. A cause du noir Paulina ne l'avait pas vu avant mais Naomi avait une attèle artisanal sur sa cheville. Les trois jeunes filles s'approchèrent de la porte quand tout d'un coup le regard de Paulina fut attiré par un coin de la salle. C'était un recoin sombre entre le mur et une armoire à côté du tableau. Une petite fille dans une robe rouge était accroupie là et malgré l'obscurité elle était parfaitement visible, comme si une lumière sinistre irradiait du plus profond de son être. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachait son visage et recouvrait une partie de sa robe rouge déchirée. Paulina pouvait sentir son regard sur elle et cette sensation lui coupa tout l'air de ses poumons. Elle entendit Naomi et Seiko sursautées à côté d'elle, elles avaient vu la fille aussi. 'C'est un fantôme, mais pas comme ceux D'Amity Park. Et surtout pas comme Phantom.' Elle senti une des filles la tirée hors de la classe et elles coururent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

« Aaah, Aaah, Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Paulina, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se retrouvé seul maintenant.

« Ha – haï, oui. »

« _Naomi, es ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ! »_

_« C'est juste ma cheville qui me fait mal. Je vais bien Seiko. »_

_« On doit te trouver un endroit où tu puisses te reposée ! »_

« Hey ! Qu'es ce qu'y a ? De quoi es ce que vous parlez ? »

« Aaah, Sanchez – san » Seiko s'interrompit en voyant la grimace de Paulina. « Tout va bien ? »

« Pitié, ne m'appelle pas par mon nom de famille, c'est Paulina comprit ? »

« … » Seiko resta sans rien dire à la regarder pendant un moment. « _Aaah c'est vrai qu'elle est anglaise ! Les gens s'appellent par leurs prénoms las – bas ! _Sanchez, euh Paulina – san, la cheville de Naomi – san est mal, on doit trouver un endroit où on peut se calmer ! »

« Tu veux dire un endroit où on peut se reposée ? Je n'en peux plus non plus alors je suis d'accord. »

Seiko attrapa Naomi pour l'aidée à marcher et les trois filles commencèrent à errer dans l'école.

Paulina, Naomi et Seiko avaient finies par trouver l'infirmerie. En chemin elles avaient rencontrées un fantôme qui leurs avaient appris que leurs amis étaient piégé aussi dans l'école mais dans différents espaces clos qu'il faudra pouvoir traversé si elle voulait rentrée. Le fantôme avait dit quelque chose d'autre qui avait clairement contrariée Naomi et Seiko mais elles refusèrent de traduire à Paulina ce que c'était. Par la suite elles tombèrent sur une autre vision d'horreur. Un cadavre éclaté contre le mur et le du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Le corps était si abîmer qu'elle ne pouvait même pas affirmer si il s'agissait d'une seule personne ou de reste humains. Elles ne s'étaient aperçues de la présence de cette horreur qu'au dernier moment. Le couloir à cet endroit était vraiment sombre et si Seiko n'avait pas trébuché dedans elles ne s'en seraient jamais rendu compte. Paulina avait commencée à hurler et pleurée comme une enfant alors que Naomi était passée en mode automatique, aidant son amie choqué à se relever et à forcer Paulina à ce calmé.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Es ce que tu as vu ça ?! On a marché dedans ! Seiko en as dans les cheveux ! Comment peux – tu être aussi calme ?! »

Paulina parlait vite et articulait à peine alors il était peu probable que Naomi puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais pourtant elle regardait Paulina comme si elle la comprenais parfaitement et la gifla puis lui parla clairement sans la moindre trace d'accent.

« Tu vas te taire et te calmer maintenant et nous allons partir d'ici et aller nous reposer à l'infirmerie et tu vas le faire en silence compris ?! »

Pour le moment Les trois jeunes filles étaient allongées sur des lits. Seiko et Naomi en partageait un et Paulina était étendu sur un autre. Les deux asiatiques discutaient doucement mais Paulina grognait quand elle devenait trop bruyante. Cela avait dût finir par énervé Seiko puisqu'elle lui pinça les fesses. Paulina sursauta et commença à crier sur Seiko qui cachait difficilement son fou – rire. Paulina outragée mis ses fesses à l'abri avant de bouder avec toute sa dignité restante.

« AaaaaaaAAAaaah »

«Yuka – chan ? » s'exclama Naomi.

« Hey, c'était quoi ça ?! »

Ni Naomi ni Seiko ne firent attention à elle et continuèrent à parler rapidement entre elle. Seiko enjamba d'un coup Paulina et courut vers la porte. Prise par surprise et un peu en colère après elle Paulina parti à sa poursuite pour avoir une explication en laissant Naomi seule à l'infirmerie.

« Merde elle est où ? » grogna Paulina. Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipité vers la droite. « Attend un peu que je t'attrape je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir marché dessus. »

Elle vit Seiko s'enfuir vers la droite, là où il y avait… Ok, peut – être qu'elle allait laissé tomber après tout. Paulina se redirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, mais quand elle essaya de l'ouvrir la porte resta bloqué.

« Uh ? Es – ce que l'autre fille a fermé la porte à clé ? Raah je vous jure. Eh ! Naomi ! Ouvre ! Pourquoi tu nous as enfermées dehors ?! » Paulina donnait de grands coups dans la porte. Mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse.

« J'y crois pas elle me snobe ! Ou alors elle s'est endormie. Je ne vais pas rester planter comme ça dans le couloir ! »

« Dans ce cas meurs. »

« Uh ? » Paulina se retourna rapidement pour voir un fantôme. Celui – ci brillait d'une couleur rouge et lui souriait méchamment. C'était le fantôme d'une jeune femme blonde a peine plus âgée que Paulina et elle était visiblement pas asiatique.

« Qui… Qui êtes – vous ? »

« Ne te fout pas moi salope ! » hurla la fille. « A moins que madame Paulina, reine du Lycée est trop parfaite pour se rappeler des gens à qui elle pourrissait la vie ?! Hey Jen' tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite une petite leçon ? »

Un second fantôme d'une fille un peu rondelette apparue à la droite de Paulina.

« C'est une prise intéressante que tu as fait là Mary. Moi aussi tu m'a oublié pétasse ? Alors que tu m'a piqué mon petit ami ? »

« Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'es ce que je vous ait fait ? »

« Oh Voyons Paulina tu sait exactement ce que tu as fait » ricana le premier fantôme. « Tu l'a fait à tout le monde, tu mens, manipule, martyrise et humilie les gens. Ta beauté est la seule chose que tu as pour toi. Ton existence est une plaie pour te le monde ! Tout le monde te déteste ! »

« C'est faux ! Ils m'aiment tous ! Ils sont tous à mes pieds ! Hommes et femmes confondu ! »

« Huhuhuhu, Mouahahaha ! C'est qu'elle y crois en plus ! »

« Mary j'ai une idée. Ne la tuons pas. »

« Hein ? »

'Mary' jeta un regard ébahi à 'Jen' qui lui sourit sadiquement. Mary sembla voir où son amie voulait en venir et se mit à rire maniaquement. Paulina voulait courir loin d'ici mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de le faire.

« Pitié Naomi, ouvre. » murmura – t – elle.

« Mais tu veux la laissée partir juste comme ça ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? Sa beauté est tout ce qu'elle a. Alors prenons – lui ! »

« AaaaaaaAAAaaah » Hurla Paulina en voyant les deux fantômes s'approcher dangereusement. Elle senti une longue coupure sur sa joue. La douleur agit comme un stimulant. Ses jambes ne tremblait plus. Elle avait une ouverture sur sa gauche et sprinta vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage.

« Paulina ~Ou est tu ? »

Paulina réprima un hoquet de terreur et chercha un endroit ou se cacher. Elle vit une classe ouverte et chercha un endroit ou se cacher.

« Ah ! Sous le bureau ! »

Paulina couru se caché sous le bureau sans se soucier d'écorché ses genoux exposée par son pantacourt.

« PaULinA ! Ou es-tu PETASSE ! »

« ! » Paulina commença à prier pour sa survie.

« On sait que tu es là~ Allez, on ne vas pas te tuez tu sais ? On va juste révéler ton vrai visage, huhuhuhu. »

Paulina tentai tant bien que mal de réprimer ses sanglots. Elle pouvait entendre des bruit de pas ce qui n'avait aucun sens parce que les deux psychopathes sont des fantômes. Elles le faisait exprès, pour la terrorisée. Elles voulaient qu'elle sorte de sa cachette ou alors elles savent déjà ou elle est et elle ne font que jouer avec elle. Ses larmes avaient fait couler son mascara et le mélange qui s'écoulait dans sa plaie la brûlait mais elle s'en fichait sur le moment. Les bruits se rapprochait avant de s'arrêter complètement.

« Surprise ! » hurla le fantôme châtain en apparaissant face à elle.

« Aaah ! »

« Kikikikikikikikiki ! » les mains de l'autre fantôme traversa le bois du bureau pour attraper ses bras et la tenir en place. Le reste traversa à son tour et le fantôme approcha sa tête de son oreille.

« C'est l'heure du relooking ~ Tu verras, personne ne te reconnaitra quand on en aura finie avec toi pétasse. »

« Non pitié ! »

« La pitié n'existe pas ici, et franchement tu ne la mérite pas. »

Jen prit un morceau de verre par terre et commença à l'enfoncer dans la blessure déjà existante sur la joue de Paulina. Lorsqu'elle cria de douleur cela permit juste à la lame de s'enfoncer plus, presque transperçant jusque dans sa bouche. Elle la referma aussitôt. Jen commença ensuite a appuyé son doigt sur les jambes de Paulina, laissant comme une brûlure de cigarette. Et elle recommença à un autre endroit, et un autre, transformant les jambes parfaite de Paulina en ruban mouchetée. Elle reprit le morceau de verre et ricana en regardant le Visage de Paulina.

« Mon ex disait que ce qu'il préférait chez une femme c'était ces yeux ? Il te l'a dit à toi aussi ? »

Paulina avait trop mal pour répondre, même gémir la faisait souffrir.

« Il adorait vraiment les tiens, c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te les empruntes ?! »

Paulina ferma les yeux en une vaine tentative de défense. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait mal, elle était défigurée et ces sadiques n'allaient même pas la tuée. Elles allaient continuer à la torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit méconnaissable, et si elle s'en sortait vivante elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait. C'était vrai, sans sa beauté elle n'était rien.

« Stop ! »

Un troisième fantôme, bleue fit reculer les deux autres qui feulèrent comme des chats de gouttière. On aurait dit une version féminine des blousons noirs.

« Qu'es ce qui vous prends ?! Ce n'est pas vous ! Qu'es ce que vous espérez obtenir en la torturant ? Reprenez – vous ! »

« Reste en dehors de ça Allison. »

« Ouais, depuis quand tu joues les moralisatrice, c'est le truc de Jazz ça. »

« J'ai dit Stop ! »

« Empêcheuse de tourner en rond. » grogna la blonde avant de disparaître, suivit de celle châtain.

Paulina regarda à sa sauveuse avant d'essayer doucement de parler.

« Merci, de, m'avoir, sauvée. »

La fille la regarda froidement. « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je ne voulais pas voir mes amies se changées en monstre pour une minable pimbêche dans ton genre. » Et elle disparue.

Paulina se recroquevilla sur le sol et commença à sangloter jusqu'à finir par s'évanouir.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle voulait sa famille, elle voulait ses amis et plus que tout elle voulait que quelqu'un la rassure et lui dise qu'elle était plus qu'un jolie visage et que tout irait bien.

A suivre : Perdition.

Pour en savoir plus sur Naomi et Seiko et ce qui leurs sont arrivées je vous conseille d'aller voir le Let's Play d'Aquasys sur Corpse Party sur You Tube. C'est un très bon let's Play et Aquasys a fait un tas de très bon RPG horror en vidéos. Attention si vous y allé vous risqué d'être spoilé sur la suite. Cependant certains évènement sont changé, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous – même. Aussi toutes mes excuses pour cette entrée en matière un peu longue. Mais maintenant on va être dans le vif du sujet. Aussi, certains personnage de Danny Phantom vont mourir ou pété les plombs et si je reste fidèle à l'univers la Happy ends ne va pas être aussi heureuse.

Au passage, j'hésite à tuer Sam ou Valérie. Je ne tuerai pas les deux et l'une des deux finira avec Tucker. Donc si vous avez une préférence…

Je mettrais des Bonus « Wrong Ends » qui correspond à des Game Over du Jeu. Ce seront des morts violentes et brutales qui se trouve dans le jeu. Et d'autre bonus Birthday pour relâcher la pressions.

Corpse Party est une Licence avec de nombreux jeux qui ont été parfois refait. Voici les jeux concerné par cette histoire : _Corpse Party Blood Covered… Repeated Fears._ _Corpse Party Zero_. _Corpse Party Books of Shadows_ et _Corpse Party Sachiko Hysterics Birthday_ (Japonnais seulement mais traduit en vidéo en Anglais par the Anime Man sur You Tube).

Corpse Party est l'un des plus grand RPG horror existant, donc attention jeune lecteur.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdition

Introduction :

_Sa-chan est ma fierté et ma joie._

_Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi._

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle se souvienne encore de moi._

_Mais je l'aime de toute mon âme._

Amity Park, sélection de l'équipe de Football Américain i ans.

« Dash Baxter ! » appela le comité de sélection.

« Ouais. » Répondit l'adolescent blond.

« Tu veux postuler pour quel place ? » demanda le capitaine de l'équipe.

« Quaterback. »

« Oh quelqu'un veut ta place on dirait Captain' » ricana un titulaire de l'équipe. Le Capitaine lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

« Hmph, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire. » fit condescendant le capitaine. Dans les tribunes certains élève et professeur observait attentivement les sélections. Derrière Dash, Kwan grimaçais en se disant que son amis avait encore loupé une occasion de se taire.

« Souhaite – moi bonne chance vieux. Enfin pas que j'en ai besoin. » Dash se mit à courir sur le terrain. « Et n'oublie pas que si je peux le faire, tu peux y arrivé aussi. » Ce jour-là il était devenu la nouvelle star de l'école et gagna sa place dans l'équipe.

« Je te l'avait bien dit qu'on pouvait tout faire ! » lui dit Dash plus tard en fêtant la victoire avant de se faire distraire par la belle Paulina.

Kwan se réveilla fourbus sur un sol de bois. Il avait mal et ne savait pas où il était. Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se souvenait s'être évanoui après être tombé dans un fossé pendant le tremblement de terre. Alors qu'es ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il rêvait ? Ouch, autant pour le rêve il avait trop mal pour ça. La lumière était faible et il pouvait à peine distinguer ce qui l'entourait, mais il n'était pas complétement aveugle. Il se trouvait dans une salle de classe, probablement une école primaire en voyant la taille des bureaux, et abandonné en voyant l'état de celle – ci. Il remarqua une fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. Au moins il savait pourquoi il faisait si sombre. Par contre il avait été inconscient aussi longtemps ? Il était à peine 16 h quand le tremblement de terre avait eu lieu. Il ramassa sa carte étudiante tombé à côté de lui, le papier du charme était toujours à sa place et ça le rassura bizarrement. Il décida d'exploré l'endroit où il était tombé. Il s'aida du mur pour se relever et s'en servit comme guide dans le noir. Le sol était plein de trou et il était dangereux de marcher dans la classe. Il réussit à atteindre le tableau quand sa main rencontra un morceau de papier. Il s'approcha pour essayer de le lire quand la lumière s'alluma d'un coup le faisant sursauter.

« Ouah ! Mon dieu ça m'as fichu la trouille ! » Il chercha une cause pouvant expliquer l'apparition soudaine de la lumière en vain. « Merde, c'est quoi le problème de cet endroit ? »

Il décida de lire le papier sur le mur en espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. Le document était en Japonais. Kwan grimaça, déjà c'était bizarre et de mauvais augure mais en plus il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le lire, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait visité sa famille au japon et il était un peu rouillé sur l'oral, alors l'écrit… Enfin, c'était mieux que rien.

_**Heavenly Post 20 septembre 1973**_

_**Dernières Nouvelles : Les kidnappings en séries se terminent en meurtres**_

_L'honorable nom de l'école élémentaire d'Heavenly Host a été teinté de sang alors que les détails atroces de la vague d'enlèvement ont été révélés. Le mois passé de nombreuse disparition d'enfant ont eu lieu dans la ville et les autorités ont vite conclus à des kidnappings comme étant l'explication la plus plausible. Désormais les enquêteurs ont déterminé la localisation des enfants et ont découvert quelques chose de bien pire que qui que ce soit pouvaient anticiper. _

_Le corps des enfants disparus furent découvert à l'intérieur de l'école élémentaire Heavenly Host le 18 septembre 1973 aux environs de 19 h. Les autorités découvrir par la suite qu'un membre masculin du corps enseignant a été découvert avec eux, vivant mais presque catatonique, tenant une paire de ciseaux ensanglantée. Chaque cadavre semblent avoir eu leur langues sévèrement ta...dés et retire….erts de mutilation bien trop gro….ante pour être décrite. _

Le bas de la page était trop déchiré pour lire l'article. Kwan se sentait mal. Qu'es ce que ce truc faisait placarder ici ? Et qui était l'espèce de cinglé qui avait assassiné des gosses ? Kwan ne pouvait plus resté dans cette pièce, il devait sortir, maintenant. Il se précipita hors de la salle et arriva dans un long couloir. Le sol à gauche était impraticable mais il pouvait toujours allé à droite. Il entendit tout d'un coup une fille crier. Un cri de désespoirs pur qui donnait froid dans le dos, mais surtout un cri qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Kwan avait décidé de suivre le cri, la personne devait avoir besoin d'aide et il ne voulait pas être seul, seulement l'école était grande et il ne savait pas d'où venait le cri exactement. Il venait de monté d'un étage quand il croisa enfin quelqu'un, une femme aux cheveux châtain et avec un collier de panda.

« Hey ! C'est vous qui avait crié ?! »

« Nani ? » elle était japonaise, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, d'abord un journal japonais, puis une femme japonaise, ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidence.

« _Je vous demandais si vous étiez celle qui avait crié ? Je me suis retrouvé ici sans savoir comment et j'étais seul !_ »

« _Je vois, tu t'es retrouvé piégé aussi, tu es un lycéen ? D'où viens – tu ? »_

« _Je suis en dernière année au Lycée d'Amity Park. Aux Etats – unis. J'étais avec des amis quand il y a eu ce tremblement de terre et puis je me suis réveillé dans une de ces salles de classes. »_

La femme eut l'air surprise.

_« On est plus aux Etats – unis pas vrai ? » _elle fit un signe négatif de la tête et le regarda d'un air désolée.

_« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on soit au Japon non plus. Je m'appelle Shishido Yui et je suis professeur au lycée de Kisaragi Académie, je me suis réveiller ici avec deux de mes élèves et la personne que tu as entendu crier est une autre de mes élèves, j'étais parti la rechercher. »_

_« Je m'appelle Yun Kwan »_

_« Bien Yun – kun, tu devrais aller rejoindre mes élèves, ils sont dans cette salle de classe, tu y seras en sécurité en attendant que j'aille chercher Nakashima – chan. »_

_« Vous voulez y allez seule ? C'est dangereux ! On ne sait pas pourquoi elle a criée ! Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide ! »_

_« Je refuse de laissé un élève en danger ! Je m'en sortirais seule ! »_

_« Sans vouloir vous offensez madame, je dois faire au moins vingt centimètre de plus que vous, le double de votre poids et de votre force, je pense sincèrement être moins en danger que vous. »_

_« Hm, tu as peut – être raison, mais je ne peux pas laisser un adolescent se mettre en danger. Tu comprends Yun – kun ? »_

_« Oui Shishido – sensei. Mais je ne peux pas vus laisser y allé seule. »_ Mais alors que Kwan allait rejoindre la jeune professeure une secousse fit s'écrouler le sol entre les deux. « Merde ! _Shishido_ – _sensei vous allez bien ?! »_

« _Je vais bien Yun – kun ! Tu n'es pas blesser ? »_

_« Non mais je ne peux plus passé ! »_

_« Ecoute, je vais chercher Nakashima – chan et on trouvera un moyen de vous rejoindre, en attendant si tu pouvais rester avec mes élèves et s'assuré qu'ils vont biens ! S'il te plait ? »_

Kwan contempla le vide devant lui et soupira, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

« _Okay, soyez – prudente ! »_

« _Merci beaucoup Yun – kun ! »_

La jeune femme repartie en courant et Kwan se tourna vers la salle de classe. Il ouvrit la porte et fit sursauté les élèves de mademoiselle Shishido, il y avait un garçon blond et une jeune fille avec des couettes.

« _Qui t'es bordel ?! »_ cria le garçon.

« _Je viens de rencontrer votre professeure dans le couloir, je voulais l'accompagnez chercher cette Nakashima mais une secousse a fait s'effondré le sol entre nous alors elle m'a dit de resté avec vous. Je m'appelle Yun Kwan, j'ai été piégé comme vous. »_

_« Es ce que Yui – sensei vas bien ? » _demanda la fille.

_« Elle n'était pas blesser. »_ répondit poliment Kwan.

« _Je m'appelle Shinozaki Ayumi, je suis la déléguée de la classe 2 – 9 de Kisaragi Académie. » _Elle jeta un regard noir à son ami pour qu'il se présente à son tour.

_« Kishinuma Yoshiki, on est de la même classe. »_ Il était aussi avenant que Dash dans ses mauvais jours.

Il eut un long silence entre les trois. Ayumi ne sembla plus le supporté et décida de faire la conversation.

« _Yun – kun, ton nom est coréen, non ? Comment es – ce que tu connais le Japonais ? »_

_« Ma mère est Japonaise, mon père est venue vivre aux Etats – unis pour son travail et il a rencontré ma mère qui faisait ses études las – bas. Ils se sont marié et sont restés aux Etats – unis. Mais on visite souvent la famille de ma mère du coup j'ai appris la langue. »_

_« Alors, tu es américain. Et tu étais en vacance ici ? »_

Kwan fit un signe négatif de la tête et expliqua ce qui c'était passé aux deux autres.

_« Hey, tu as dit que vous aviez fait le rituel de Sachiko à tout jamais vous aussi ? »_ demanda Yoshiki.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on est là Kishinuma – kun ? C'est de ma faute ? »_ Ayumi commençait à respirer bruyamment. Elle allait hyper ventiler réalisa Kwan. Yoshiki la prit par les épaules.

_« Reste calme Shinozaki ! »_

_« Euh lui crié dessus n'est peut – être pas une bonne idée Kishinuma. »_

_« Respire, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est peut – être qu'une coïncidence. »_

_« Mais on est dans Heavenly Host ! Cette école ne devrait même pas existé ! »_ Ayumi pleurai à chaude larmes.

_« Comment ça ? » _

_« Heavenly host a été fermé et détruite il y a trente ans ! Notre Lycée a été construit dessus ! »_

_« Tu plaisante ? »_

_« Et le charme de Sachiko à tout jamais, il invoque l'esprit d'une fille qui est morte dans cette école après son ouverture ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai. On est dans une école fantôme ?! »_ 'Es ce que Dash et les autres sont ici aussi ?'

_« On doit aller chercher Yui – sensei ! Mais si elle revient quand on n'est pas là… » _Ayumi se leva et demanda aux garçons si ils avaient des stylos. Kwan en avait un dans sa poche et Ayumi laissa un message sur le bureau du professeur.

_« Maintenant parton à la recherche de nos amis. »_

Pour une école primaire c'était vraiment grand. Kwan leur demanda plus d'information sur l'école mais au final ils ne purent pas lui en apprendre plus que ce que le journal ne lui avait appris.

En descendant pour inspecté l'entrer Shinozaki demanda aux garçons de l'attendre deux minutes. Elle sorti une bougie de sous son pull.

« D'où es ce qu'elle sort ça ? _Hum Shinozaki ? Pourquoi es ce que tu as une bougie sur toi ?_ »

« _Pas UNE bougie Yun, mais au moins une dizaine. Elle est accro aux histoires d'horreur et elle se ballade toujours avec des dizaines de ces trucs, et les allumettes qui vont avec._ »

« _C'est pour laisser un message à nos amis. Avant que Yui – sensei parte il y avait un fantôme avec nous dans la salle qui nous disait que nos amis était éparpillé dans différents espace de l'école. On ne peut pas passer d'un monde à l'autre pour l'instant mais les objets peuvent apparaitre partout. Alors je leurs laisse une bougie pour leurs dirent que nous sommes là aussi et que tout va bien._ »

« _Je vois._ »

« _C'est une bonne idée Shinozaki !_ »

« _Hm, hm, J'espère que Mochida – kun la trouvera vite._ »

Le visage de Yoshiki se renfrogna mais Ayumi ne sembla pas le remarquer. Qui était Mochida ? Es – ce que c'était le petit – ami de Shinozaki, es ce que Kishinuma était jaloux ? se demanda Kwan. Ayumi alluma la bougie et ils repartirent.

Ils se réfugièrent dans l'entrée. Elle était dans le style classique des écoles Japonaise. Les casiers n'étaient pas trop abîmer mais la plupart d'entre eux était vide puisque les chaussures avaient été balancées par terre. Kwan remarqua une petite affichette.

_Ne lisez pas les Mémoires des victimes._

Autant suivre le conseil. Il ne voulait pas des esprits en colère après lui.

« _Les portes sont fermés. Je distingue une forêt dehors mais il n'y aucune route._ »

« _Il n'y a pas de forêt comme ça près de la ville ! On vit près de la montagne !_ »

« _Mieux vaut éviter d'aller s'aventurer dehors pour le moment._ »

« _J'ai trouvé une clé dans les casiers !_ » Kwan tenait la clé comme un trophée au-dessus de sa tête. Une petite étiquette indiquait 4 – A.

« _Hey Shinozaki t'en dis quoi ? On va voir ?_ » Yoshiki chercha la déléguée de classe quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Ayumi fini par sortir de son mutisme, elle donna son accord pour aller vérifier la salle. Elle avait une mine sombre mais ne voulut rien dire aux garçons. Kwan songea à ses amis et espérait qu'ils allaient bien eux aussi.

Au troisième étage Dash revenait parmi les vivants. La chute avait été dure et le réveille difficile. Il ne reconnaissait pas son environnement. Il était dans un bâtiment en ruine, les fenêtres montrait une forêt recouverte de ténèbres et ne pouvait s'ouvrir. Il se trouvait dans un étage, mais il ignorait lequel. Sur le mur des papiers recouverts de signe qu'il avait déjà vu sur le portable de Kwan quand il écrivait des sms à ses parents, donc soit du japonais ou du coréen. Youpi ! Ca l'aidait beaucoup merci.

Les deux seuls signes qu'il pouvait comprendre était les indications pour les toilettes des filles et des garçons. Les seules salles de l'étage.

Il ne voulut pas entré dans les toilettes des filles, n'y voyant pas d'intérêt. Il se concentra sur les toilettes des hommes. Il était persuadé d'entendre des gens parler et il voulait des explications sur comment et pourquoi il était ici.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement faisant sursauter les personnes dedans. Il regarda surpris ces gens avant de dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Vous savez que c'est les toilettes des garçons pas vrai ? »

Les trois filles rougirent et commencèrent à balbutier dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un fantôme habillé comme au XIX ème siècle l'observait. Le fantôme apparut soudainement devant lui.

« Je suis Takaomi Shimoda. Je suis un fantôme piégé dans cette école. Vous vous trouvez ici car vous et vos amis avaient réalisé un rituel qui a mal tourné. C'est aussi le cas des jeunes filles ici présentes. Vos amis ont été éparpillé dans l'école et votre seule chance de survie est de les retrouvé et percer le mystère de l'école et des évènements terrible qui s'y sont produit. Je n'aime pas me montrer d'habitude. La plupart des autres esprits de cette école sont fou et possèdent une haine immense pour les vivants et cherchent à les tués. Hors si vous mourrez ici vous resterez prisonnier à jamais et souffrirez éternellement. A la fin vous deviendrez comme ces autres esprits. Cela répond – il à vos questions ? »

« … De quoi ? C'est une blague ?! Comment vous ? Et pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ?! »

Le fantôme essuya ses lunettes avec un mouchoir de poche avant de les remettre sur son nez. Dash aurait pu trouver ça drôle (parce que ce sont des lunettes fantôme, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être nettoyer.) Mais ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui donnait pas envie de rire.

« Généralement les vivants qui viennent ici sont soit aussi mauvais que les esprits soit fou ou alors ils viennent me déranger dans mon refuge » fit – il en désignant un cabinet. « Mais les demoiselles ici présente n'en n'ont rien fait et m'ont même rendus un grand service en dépit de leurs propres sécurité. J'ai une dette que je ne peux hélas remboursé moi – même. C'est pourquoi en échange de mes informations je vous demande de les protégées. Soyons francs leurs chances de survie dans cette école sont faible. Elles ne pourront pas se défendre seule. Elles sont au collège, elles n'ont même pas 14 ans. De votre côté vous êtes américain pas vrai ? Je doute que vous lisiez le japonais et ça ne joue pas en vôtre faveurs. Aidez – les et elles vous aideront. Nous payons chacun notre dette et vous resterez peut – être en vie. »

« Et pourquoi je vous croirai ? Qu'es ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres ? »

« Je suis mort avant la création de cet endroit. Je ne me retrouve ici que par malchance mais le fait d'être mort avant de me retrouver ici m'a probablement aider à résisté à la malédiction. De plus je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir aux vivants pour ma mort. Je suis aussi sincère que possible. »

Dash ne savait pas quoi en pensez. Bon il savait que tous les fantômes ne sont pas mauvais, mais la plupart l'étaient. Il regarda les trois filles qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Même si c'était un piège il pourrait se défendre. Et s'il disait la vérité… Eh bien Dash n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion.

« Très bien. Si toutes ces conneries sont vraies alors j'ferai mieux de suivre le conseil. »

Le fantôme se retourna et parla avec les jeunes filles. Les trois collégiennes s'avancèrent vers lui en murmurant ce qui devait – être des remerciements au vieux.

La première à s'approcher devait mesurer 1m 60, elle avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux bleus. Dash se retint de hausser un sourcil en voyant le nœud blanc dans ces cheveux. Bon dieu ce que ça faisait niais.

« Je m'appelle Nana Ogasawara, merci beaucoup de nous aider. » Son accent était plutôt correct pour une collégienne.

« Dash Baxter, et ne vous méprenez pas les gamines, je ne vous aide pas par pure charité. Vous avez intérêt à m'aider aussi. »

La plus grande des trois filles fronça les sourcils et le foudroya du regard mais la dernière une petite brune lui prit le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Les deux autres filles se présentèrent comme étant Chihaya Yamase pour la plus petite et Nari Amatoya pour la plus grande.

Le petit groupe reprirent l'exploration sous le regard inquiet et résigner de Takaomi Shimoda.

Ayumi s'était réveillée et encouragea les garçons à repartir pour aller inspecter la salle 4 – A.

« _C'est censé être une salle de classe ça ?_ »

« _Elle est beaucoup plus étroite que ce qu'elle paraissait de l'extérieur. On dirait qu'il y a quelques choses au fond._ »

Le seul accès vers le fond de la salle était par l'estrade étroite du tableau et elle avait l'air fragile. Ayumi frissonnait.

« _Je ne crois pas que tu puisse nous accompagner Yun – kun. Cette estrade à l'air trop fragile. Et, hum, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être un poids plume._ »

Kwan soupira. Etre un grand sportif n'est pas toujours un avantage. « _Je reste faire le guet ici. Vous allez voir si il y'a quelque chose d'utile._ »

« _Oï Shinozaki ! Qu'es ce que t'a à trembler comme ça ?! Y'a quelque chose que tu nous dis pas ?_ »

« … _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais on DOIT aller voir ce qu'il y a las – bas._ » Ayumi posa un pied ferme sur l'estrade et commença à rejoindre l'autre bout de la salle. Yoshiki parti à sa suite presque immédiatement.

Kwan se posta dans l'embrassure de la porte pour garder un œil sur le couloir et l'intérieur de la pièce.

« _Whaaa, C'est quoi ça ?!_ » hurla Yoshiki.

« _Reste en arrière !_ » cria Ayumi, Kwan se retourna vers ses compagnons d'infortunes pour voir qu'ils s'étaient stopper devant une lueur bleu. « _Quoi que tu fasses ne le regarde surtout pas dans les yeux !_ »

« _Tout va bien ?!_ » les appela Kwan.

« _Ça va aller Yun – kun, on finit vite de vérifier la pièce et on reviens !_ »

Ayumi laissa Yoshiki passer devant et se colla dans son dos en lui répétant de ne pas regarder dans les yeux l'enfant fantôme accroupi devant eux. Yoshiki le contourna facilement. L'enfant ne réagit même pas quand les deux adolescents passèrent devant lui. Il se contenta de fixer le vide en grognant doucement. Un peu de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il tenait ses jambes serré contre son torse. Pour un peu Yoshiki en aurait presque douté de son existence. Il se demandait pourquoi Ayumi avait aussi peur de l'enfant et ce qui se passerait s'il le regardait dans les yeux mais si Ayumi le lui avait interdit c'était pour une raison. Et au vu du nombre de cadavre et de fantômes dans cette école, la mort pouvait les surprendre à n'importe quel moment et sous n'importe quelle forme. Aussi il résista à la tentation. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un table avec un pied de biche teinté de rouge et inaccessible un levier sur une base violette à l'apparence des plus étrange, presque organique. Yoshiki prit le pied de biche et reparti vers la porte tout en évitant le regard de l'enfant fantôme. Kwan les attendait au bout de la salle, inquiet.

« _Vous allez me dire ce qu'il y avait là – bas ?_ »

« _Il y'avait une espèce de levier bizarre et on a trouvé ça sur une table. Il y avait aussi un fantôme d'un gosse mais il est resté sans bouger. Je crois que le gamin n'a même pas réalisé qu'on était là._ »

Kwan observa le pied de biche avec dégoût, « _Es – ce que c'est du sang ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir._ »

« _On pourrais s'en servir pour ouvrir le placard de la salle où on était tout à l'heure._ »

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'endroit dont ils venaient. En arrivant dans le couloir principal Ayumi commença à agir bizarrement. Elle s'était figer net et Kwan failli lui rentrer dedans.

« _Shinozaki ?_ »

« _Laisse-moi Seule ! JE te HaIs ! AaaaaaAAAAaah !_ » Ayumi poussa violemment Yoshiki et se mit à courir vers l'entrée.

Kwan et Yoshiki étaient trop choquée pour bouger. Ils restèrent ébahis un moment avant de courir après Ayumi. Mais qu'es ce qui se passait dans la tête de la déléguée ? Ayumi avait la tête appuyé contre un mur et marmonnait des phrases sans aucun sens. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, et s'en était heureux car le sourire malveillant qui s'y étalait et ses yeux écarquillée bien plus que ce qu'il était humainement possible leur aurait fait perdre ce qui leur restait de sang – froid.

« _Shinozaki ?_ » Kwan lui secoua l'épaule.

« _Heu Yun – kun ? Kishinuma ? Il y a un problème ?_ » D'un coup elle était de retour à la normal.

Kwan et Yoshiki se consultèrent du regard. Qu'es ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

« _Euh, on disait qu'on devrait peut – être voir si Mlle Yui est revenue dans la salle de classe ? Ou si un de vos amis ou des miens a vu le message ?_ »

« _Bonne idée ! Allons – y !_ » Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'ils venaient justement d'allé dans cette salle.

Le pied de biche réussit sans problème à ouvrir le placard. A l'intérieur il y avait une petite réserve poussiéreuse où il ne restait qu'une étrange petite statue sur une table. Yoshiki attrapa un bout de la statue et tira. Il eut un tremblement et les trois adolescents tombèrent par terre.

« _C'est différents de celui de la salle du_ _môme_. »

« _Il y avait une statue comme ça dans l'autre salle ?_ »

« _Ouais mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle servait._ »

Kwan regarda Yoshiki comme si sa cervelle coulait par ses oreilles. On est dans une école rempli de fantôme qui veut nôtre peau et toi tu tires sur des leviers dont tu n'es même pas sûr de ce qu'ils font.

Bien joué géni.

La porte de la salle de classe claqua bruyamment. Les garçons se retournèrent pour découvrir qu'Ayumi était sorti de la salle.

« _AAAAaaaAAaAh_ »

« _Shinozaki !_ » Yoshiki et Kwan sortirent de la salle pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune fille était en train de courir vers les escaliers du dernier étage. Escalier qui n'était pas accessible auparavant pour la simple et bonne raison que le sol s'y était effondré quand Kwan avait voulu rejoindre Mlle Yui.

« _Bordel. Comment c'est possible. Le trou…_ » le cerveau de Kwan n'arrivait pas à lier les deux informations.

« _Pas le temps ! Faut rattraper Shinozaki !_ »

Ayumi était dans un état similaire que celui dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé plus tôt. Elle marchait en rond et riait maniaquement. Elle se parlait à elle-même en utilisant plusieurs voix et s'arrachait les cheveux. Quoi que firent Kwan et Yoshiki, la jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre compte de leur présence et ne montrait aucun signe de retour à la normal. Yoshiki parti se réfugier enrageait dans les toilettes des hommes. Kwan décida de partir à la recherche de Mlle Yui en espérant qu'elle puisse les aidés. Laissant derrière lui Ayumi en train de rire diaboliquement, présage des nombreuses souffrances qui attendaient les âmes égaré de l'école.

Bonus 1 : Wrong End ''_Vous prendrez bien un peu de salade avec ça ?''_

Kwan errait seul dans l'école depuis des heures. Il finit par trébucher sur une feuille où il était marqué, mémoire des victimes 1/5. Intriguer et espérant trouver des indices sur comment sortir d'ici il commença à lire.

_J'ai mangé mon amie aujourd'hui. Mais qu'es ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je mourais de faim. On mourait de faim tous les deux. Et il n'y a rien à manger ici. Alors on a décidé, ensemble, que l'un de nous devait survivre un peu plus longtemps. Si jamais je réussissais à rentrer chez nous je devais raconter à tous ceux qui nous attendent ce qui nous étaient arrivés. On a laissé le sort décidé dans un jeu de pierre feuille ciseaux. Le perdant mange le gagnant. J'ai perdu. J'ai senti son sang couler dans ma gorge, satisfaisant ma soif. Et sa viande était souple et rassasiante. Mais ce sang et cette chaire était un jour mon amie. Il y a quelques heures encore, elle et moi discutions ensemble. Alors que je mangeais, je ne cessais de songer, cette nourriture était une personne. Avant que je ne la déchire, tout cela travaillait ensemble pour maintenir une vie. Et dès que j'y pensais, je ne pouvais cesser de pleurer… Je voulais qu'une part d'elle reste avec moi après sa mort. J'ai gardé une de ses yeux. Puis je me suis dit que je devais écrire tout ça, pour protéger ce qui me reste de santé mental._

Kwan lâcha la feuille qu'il tenait comme si elle l'avait brulé. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait envie de vomir. Il s'éloigna en vitesse et fit de son mieux pour oublier ce qu'il avait lu.

Kwan ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait. Epuiser il s'assit dans l'entrée et essaya de faire le point sur ce qu'il savait de l'école. Mais rien ne semblait indiquer une sortie. Une feuille attira son regard. Mémoire des victimes 2/5. Des frissons le parcoururent. Il n'avait pas envie d'en lire plus. Mais une voix insidieuse lui fit remarquer que peut – être cette personne avait réussi à s'enfuir, et que ces mémoires étaient des indices. Et puis, ce ne sont que des feuilles. Il ne risquait rien à vérifier non ?

_Je tiens dans la paume de ma main… … un morceau du corps de quelqu'un. Un morceau d'une personne qui vivait et respirait il y a encore peu de temps. Ce morceau en particulier était attaché à sa tête. Et maintenant je parcours l'école avec. Je ne savais pas qu'un œil pouvait être si lourd. Et maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de le presser, comme si je voulais en tester la résistance. Presser, et relâcher… Presser, et relâcher…_

La note se finissait là. Pourquoi es ce qu'elle se finissait là ? C'était marqué deux sur 5, il en restait trois. Il fallait qu'il les trouve ! Son estomac gronda mais Kwan l'ignora. Il n'avait PAS faim.

_Mémoire des victimes 3/5_

_J'ai cherché dans chaque recoin de cette école une sortie, pour fuir avec elle. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Peu importe à quel point nous luttons, nous ne trouvons que de la misère. J'ai si soif… Tellement faim… on dirait que mon estomacs se dévore lui – même… et à chaque instant ça empire. C'est comme une grosse masse noire devant moi, qui s'approche de moi lentement. Je ne peux pas continuer à l'ignorer. J'ai commencé à parler à l'œil dans ma main, ça m'aide à me concentrer et maintenir ma santé mentale. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je le jure, je trouverais un moyen de nous sortir d'ici ! Je dois m'assurer de dire à ta famille ce que tu as fait pour moi... _

Kwan avait mal à la tête, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il avait perdu son morceau de papier, le précieux lien avec ses amis et il se sentait plus seul et en danger que jamais. Il avait soif et son estomac lui faisait mal mais il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à ce type.

_Mémoires des victimes 4/5_

_J'écris ces mémoires avec des main spoisseux mais ce n'est pas moi qui est poisseux mais quelque chose d'autre j'espère que tu ne'st pas en colère peut –être que tu va penser que je suis une horribl e personne mais j'avais faims à nouveau vraiment faim comme si j'allais MOURIR alors j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'étais promis de ne pas devenir fou, et promis à moi – même que je ne ferais pas ce que j'ai fait, et je suis tellement, tellement désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé, vraiment désolé mais il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Avec mes mains sanglante, j'ai pris ce que je pressais, et j'ai l'ai mis dans ma bouche, et je l'ai avalé. Jel'aimangé._

Dash, j'ai faim, j'ai soif…. Doit trouver la dernière. J'ai si mal que je pourrais en mourir.

_Mémoire des victimes 5/5_

_Si vous lisez laissez-moi vous prévenir qu'il n'y a aucun espoir d'être sauvé il n'y a rien à gagner d'errance et de torture sans fin c'est la nature de cet endroit j'ai succombé à ma faim et ma soif j'ai recommencé à ronger son cadavre il n'y a pas de goût, pas de sensation, juste de la chaire et des fluides pour satisfaire mon estomacs creux, j'ai promis que je ne profanerai pas plus ton corps mais j'ai brisé cette promesse pardonne – moi_

L'esprit de Kwan se vida. Toute tentative de penser de manière cohérente lui provoquait une intense souffrance. Il avait faim, tellement faim, il devait manger, vite, mangé, boire. Il devait trouver de la nourriture. Là, de la viande, mangé, mangé, mangé, mangé…

Quand Kwan reprit ses esprits il n'avait plus faim et soif. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Il avait une sensation désagréable dans la gorge, comme si quelque chose y était coincé. Il se releva du sol et commença à tousser. Un bout de chair qui ressemblait à un lobe d'oreille sorti de sa bouche. Il avait aussi des cheveux blonds sur la langue. Il tenait dans la main la dernière de ces horribles mémoires et tournant la tête il vit un corps ensanglanter qui portait le même gilet de l'équipe de foot que lui. Il s'approcha du cadavre, fasciner et horrifier, comme si il venait de voir un accident de voiture. C'était le corps de Dash.

« Non, non, non, non, nonononononononononononon ! » Kwan se leva en hurlant. Il avait tué Dash, son meilleur ami, i l l' . . . Il courut aussi vite qu'il put sans réfléchir. Le sol se brisa sous son pied et il tomba. L'instant d'après il était dans un liquide chaud et visqueux. Le gout âcre du fer lui emplissait la bouche. Il voulut nager vers la surface mais quelque chose lui tenait le pied. Une main d'enfant.

« _Hihihihi._ _Tu sais dans quoi es – ce que tu es en train de nager ?_ »

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Vraiment, vraiment ne pas savoir.

« _Comment – trouve tu la piscine à cadavre de l'école ?_ »

Non, non, non, non, pas ça pitié. La fillette ne voulait pas lâcher quoi qu'il fasse.

« _Ton amis va bientôt nous rejoindre._ »

Dash, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Un poids lourd s'abattu sur Kwan. Le cadavre de Dash fini de l'entrainer dans le fond, comme pour lui dire que non il ne pardonnait pas. Kwan finit par rouvrir la bouche, laissant entrer le sang et les bout de cadavre qui avait le goût d'œuf pourris et sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« _Il n'y a pas d'issus, juste la faim et la souffrance, même dans la mort._ » Murmura une voix masculine.


	3. Chapter 3

Puppet

_And I sing death, death, devil, devil, devil, devil, evil, evil, evil, evil song _

_(Et j'ai chanté la chanson de la mort, mort, le diable, diable, diable, diable, le mal, mal, mal, mal.)_

_Hell you know that's how I get along!_

_(Par l'enfer vous savez comment je marche !)_

_The world is full of tragedy so how can it be wrong?!_

_(Le monde est plein de tragédie alors que fais – je de mal ?!) _

_Singing death, death, devil, devil, devil, devil, evil, evil, evil, evil song_

_(En chantant la chanson de la mort, mort, le diable, diable, diable, diable, le mal, mal, mal, mal.)_

Yoshiki étais impuissant. Il avait toujours été un incapable, aux yeux de ses parents, de l'école ou de la société Yoshiki n'était qu'un bon à rien dont personne ne voulait. Aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression que c'était vrai. La fille qu'il aimait, la fille qui l'avait empêché de foutre sa vie en l'air, la seule personne pour qui il avait envie d'être plus qu'un bon à rien était en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« _Putain, Fais chier !_ » Il frappa violement le mur des toilettes. Il était impuissant et toutes ces personnes avaient raison. Il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Pas étonnants qu'elle aimait Satoshi plutôt que lui !

Il avait rencontré Ayumi l'an dernier. Elle était déléguée de la classe voisine. Le professeur de sport, ce bâtard lèche – botte prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler à quel point il était inutile et comment certain parents ne devrait pas faire d'enfant. Alors qu'il allait frapper l'immonde bâtard Ayumi qui avait tout vu a interpelé le prof et l'a baratiné pour qu'il se rende auprès du directeur en croyant recevoir une promotion, pour finir par se tourner en ridicule devant la moitié du corps enseignant. La jeune fille lui avait fait la morale sur ne pas gâcher sa vie à cause de minable comme ce professeur et qu'il devait s'accrocher pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Depuis ce jour il avait sympathisé avec Ayumi et ses amis et Mlle Yui. Ayumi ne jurait que par Satoshi, même si elle l'embêtait avec ces histoires de fantôme que son ami avait en horreur. Il avait tout fait pour payer sa dette envers la jeune fille et tenter de gagner son cœur mais Ayumi n'était pas très doué avec les sentiments et si elle connaissait les sentiments de Yoshiki elle ne lui en avait montré aucun signe.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il devait la sauver. Prêt à se confronter à la jeune fille il se retourna juste pour la voir derrière lui. Elle avait un sourire malfaisant et une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

« _Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Répond – moi !_ »

« _Shinozaki_ » Yoshiki s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. « _Arrête, s'il te plait arrête. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, on va retrouver nos amis et fuir d'ici alors s'il te plait arrête. Je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas tomber mais j'ai besoin que tu t'accroche_. »

La jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits et poussa d'un coup Yoshiki loin d'elle en rougissant furieusement.

« _Mais qu'es ce que tu faisais Kishinuma ?!_ » Yoshiki se releva en bougonnant.

« _C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser la question._ »

Il voulut s'approcher mais Ayumi l'arrêta d'un coup.

« _Attention ! Ne marche pas sur l'ombre au sol !_ »

Effectivement l'ombre d'une personne accroupi se trouvait à côté de Yoshiki.

« _Hey, Shinozaki, es ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_ »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre hors des toilettes des filles.

« _Quand il y a eu ce tremblement de terre j'ai entendu qu'on m'appelait. C'était la voix de Shinohara j'en suis sûre ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je me suis précipiter dans les toilettes des filles où on était juste avant. L'ombre bizarre au sol et les toilette juste en face ont tout de suite attiré mon attention. J'ai ouvert la porte et c'était complétement noir. Je me suis senti absorbé, et après j'étais comme ailleurs. J'avais froid mais ma gorge me brulait. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mes bras et mes jambes et j'avais beau vouloir crier au secours l'air ne sortait pas de mes poumons. Je sentais toute sa douleur et sa peine. J'étais terrifié. Ki- Kishinuma, je pense que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait qui était dans ses toilettes. Je, je crois que c'était Shinohara._ »

Yoshiki resta silencieux. Si elle avait raison, alors l'ombre devant les toilettes devait – être Naomi. L'intuition de Ayumi étais rarement fausse mais cette fois – ci…

« _J'espère sincèrement que tu te soit trompée cette fois ci. Il faut trouver Yun et nos amis avant que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais arrive. »_

Avec la réapparition du sol c'est toute une nouvelle partie de l'école qui s'ouvrit à eux. C'était étrange pour les deux d'être seul ici. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Le plus vite il retrouverait Kwan et leurs amis, le mieux ça serait.

Mayu était une jeune fille gentille et joyeuse. La promotion de son père et le déménagement lui avait brisé le cœur mais la gentillesse de ses amis et leurs efforts pour la réconforter l'avait vraiment aidée. Lorsqu'elle c'était réveiller seule dans cette école c'est ces souvenirs qui lui avait permis de tenir. Quand elle avait lu les coupures de journal elle avait sincèrement pleuré pour les pauvres enfants. Elle voulait vite retrouver Morishige pour qu'il se moque gentiment d'elle et lui disent que tout iras bien. En attendant elle devait rester forte, pour Morishige et pour ses amis.

Mayu avait fini par trouver l'infirmerie. Elle avait un peu peur d'y entrée au début parce qu'il y avait des tâches de sangs devant la porte, mais si ça trouve c'était un de ses amis qui s'y était blessé ! Elle se devait d'aller voir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, deux petites filles fantôme la regardèrent dans les yeux.

Aucune trace de Mlle Yui ou de cette Nakashima. Kwan étais un peu près sûr d'avoir vérifié la plupart des salles de l'école. Il ne restait plus qu'un couloir à inspecter.

« _Yun – kun _! » La voix d'Ayumi le fit sursauter. Yoshiki et la jeune fille le rattrapèrent. Ayumi était de retour à la normal pour son grand soulagement.

« _Shinozaki ! Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux !_ »

« _Es – ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un_ »

Kwan secoua négativement sa tête. « _C'est le dernier endroit où je n'ai pas regarder. On dirait qu'il n'y a que l'infirmerie ici. Ce serais logique de retrouver Mlle Yui et votre amie ici si il lui est arrivée quelque chose._ »

Le trio s'approcha de l'infirmerie. Yoshiki et Kwan protégé Ayumi qui se sentait mal.

« _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ » murmura la lycéenne.

Kwan ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Yoshiki et Ayumi eurent un hoquet d'horreur. Dans la salle se trouvait une adolescente avec le même uniforme que Naomi. Elle était assez petite et avec sa coupe de cheveux infantile (un carré marron et une petite couette sur le côté) on aurait dit une collégienne. Elle souriait joyeusement en tenant la main à des fantômes de petites filles. Il manquait un œil à la première et un liquide foncé s'écoulait de sa bouche et de son orbite vide. La seconde n'avait plus rien au – dessus de la mâchoire inférieur et il lui manquait sa langue. Malgré tout si on regardait bien on arrivait à voir ce qui avait dû être son visage un jour.

« _Vous croyez que ce sont les enfants assassiné ?_ » murmura Kwan.

« Merde, _Suzumoto_. »

« _Suzumoto – chan !_ »

Les petites filles et Mayu se stoppèrent. Mayu leva la tête vers ses amis et Kwan et leur fit un grand sourire.

« _Suzumoto éloigne – toi !_ »

« _Enfuis- toi vite !_ »

La petite fille sans l'œil tira sur la manche de Mayu qui reporta son attention sur elle.

« _Tout vas bien, ce sont mes amis ! Je vous en ai parlé non ? _» Les trois filles rirent un peu. «_ C'est dommage que Mlle Yui ne soit pas avec nous ! Elle est vraiment un très bon professeur ! Je suppose que vous pensez la même chose pour les vôtres aussi non ? On aime toutes nous écoles, pas vraies ?_ »

« _Suzumoto, reprend – toi !_ »

Le comportement de Mayu rappelait à Kwan la fois ou cette rock star fantôme, Ember avait hypnotisée toute la ville avec sa musique.

« _Je crois que vous devriez arrêtés tous les deux, vous allés empirez la situation, partons d'ici avant que…_ »

« _La ferme ! Tu veux qu'on l'abandonne !_ »

« _Suzumoto – chan, c'est nous, tes amis Okay, On va t'aider, mais s'il te plait viens ici._ »

« _Shinozaki… Kishinuma ?_ »

« _Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu peux marcher ?_ »

« _Non… Je vais bien… Croyez – le ou non mais ce sont des bons enfants. Ils ont juste vécu des choses horrible, tenez, lisez ça, vous allez comprendre. _»

Mayu leur passa un article de journal similaire à celui que Kwan avait vu attacher à la salle de classe, sauf que dessus la photo des trois enfants tué était visible, et que l'identité du coupable était confirmé. Il s'agissait bien du professeur retrouvé avec les enfants dans la salle. Une photo de l'homme était montrée. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme brun et en léger surpoids. Les enfants n'avaient aucune chance face à lui. Il devait facilement dépasser la corpulence de Kwan. En plus de cela certaines des mutilations subite étaient décrite, comme l'ablation de la langue qui avait provoqué la mort soit par perte de sang ou par étouffement. Les mutilations subites par la seconde petite fille était aussi décrite, autant tout doute sur le fait qu'elle était bien une victime.

La moitié de l'article était manquant. Cette partie concernait la dernière victime, une petite fille à la robe rouge.

« _Le fantôme qu'on a vu dans la salle était l'un d'eux aussi._ »

Le trio était choqués et perturber par l'article qu'avait montré Mayu.

« _Je ne peux pas ignorer ces pauvres âmes._ » se justifia – t – elle tristement. Mais Kwan n'était toujours pas à l'aise, même si la jeune fille semblait avoir une raison d'aider ces enfants ses souvenirs d'Ember lui murmurait que quelque chose d'autre était à l'œuvre. « _Je vais rester avec eux._ » elle se mit à sangloter.

« _Mais accepter de rester avec eux ça revient à mourir._ » Kwan regretta d'avoir dit ça quand les deux fillettes fantôme se mirent à le fusillé du regard, enfin au moins celle qui avait une tête.

« _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Suzumoto, on doit vraiment sortir de cette salle._ » Insista Yoshiki. Mayu se mit à trembloter et gémir.

« _Suzumoto, ne te laisse pas avoir par tes émotions, il faut que tu vienne avec nous._ »

Kwan prit Ayumi par l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait vraiment se taire maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard. Mayu s'évanouit et les esprits la faisaient flottés dans l'air.

« _Non, stop ! Arrêté !_ » Ayumi s'effondra au sol en tenant sa tête dans les mains.

« _Bordel qu'es ce que vous faîtes !_ » Yoshiki se mit devant Ayumi. « _Putain, qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! _»

Il essaya de se rapprocher mais un champ de force le tenait éloigner.

« _Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharné, retirons – nous pour le moment où on risque d'aggraver la situation._ » Yoshiki regarda Kwan furieux mais le coréen ne se laissa pas intimidé. « _Ayumi ne peut pas resté ici et s'il le faut je te ferais sortir d'ici de force. _»

« _Tch, ça va j'ai compris._ » Il aida Ayumi à se relever et ils sortirent de la salle.

« _J'ai si froid, j'ai l'impression de geler_ » murmura Ayumi.

« _Et maintenant ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'on fait ?_ » Grogna Yoshiki.

« _Laisse – moi deux minutes, Okay ? J'essaye de me rappeler de quelque chose. _»

« _Oh oui, parce que je suis sûr que monsieur a déjà vécu un truc pareil. _»

« _Il s'avère que oui ! Les fantômes existent aussi aux Etats – Unis ! Et si vous m'aviez écouté on n'en serait pas là ! Alors ferme – là deux minutes !_ »

« _Tu dis que c'est notre faute ?!_ »

« _Ça suffit ! Ne vous disputez – pas s'il vous plait ! Si Yun – kun sait quelque chose qui peut aider Suzumoto alors laisse – le réfléchir, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment. _»

« _Ah ! Shinozaki ! Tu saigne du nez !_ » Yoshiki sorti un mouchoir et le tendis à Ayumi.

_« Pas la peine d'être aussi alarmé par quelque chose d'aussi stupide !_ » Elle prit tout de même le mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

« _Tu aurais préféré que je me taise et je le laisse couler ?_ » grommela Yoshiki.

« _Bonsoir._ » Une voix de femme inconnue surprit les trois lycéens. Un peu plus haut dans le couloir une adolescente brune avec une barrette en forme de pentagramme, des lunettes rouge ovale avec un uniforme bordeaux avec une jupe et un Sweet noir accrocher autour de sa taille les observait.

« _On dirait les yeux d'un poisson mort_ » remarqua Yoshiki. Ayumi semblait vraiment surprise de la voir.

« _Vous venez d'arriver dans cette école n'es-ce pas ? _»

« _Ou, Ouais, toi aussi on t'a emmené contre ton gré ? Je ne reconnais pas ton uniforme par contre…_ »

« _En fait, je suis morte ici depuis un bon moment déjà._ »

La réponse laissa un peu à court le trio.

« _Eh bien, tu le vis plutôt bien on dirait. Euh… Non, enfin, ça ne sonnait pas comme ça dans ma tête. _» La fille ne sembla pas vexer par la remarque de Kwan.

« _J'étais venu pour retrouver une personne très cher à mon cœur, vous voyez ?_ »

« _Hum, votre nom ne serai pas Naho par hasard ?_ » demanda nerveusement Naomi.

« _C'est qui ça encore ?_ »

« _La paranormaliste lycéenne, Naho Saenoki. _»

« … _Elle ne passait pas à la télé l'an dernier ? Pour un prix ou un truc du genre ? C'est une écrivaine c'est bien ça ?_ »

« _Ouais, elle aussi connu pour communiquer avec les esprits et possède un site sur les phénomènes occultes. Je suis une grande fan miss Saenoki ! Je vais sur votre site tout le temps ! _»

« _C'est très flatteur mais je crains qu'il n'y auras plus de nouveaux articles avant longtemps. _»

C'était trop bizarre. Plus bizarre que la fois ou Paulina s'est mise à se parler à elle – même dans la cour, la fois où il est devenu un fantôme avec le reste de l'école. Et il en passait bien d'autre. Manquerais plus qu'Ayumi lui demande son autographe ! Cette pourrais pas au moins faire semblant de se sentir concerner par sa mort ?! Si Kwan étais à sa place il serait très préoccupé par ça ! Et ils ont oublié la fille dans l'infirmerie ou quoi ?

« _Votre dernier article était sur le charme de Sachiko à tout jamais. Je me demandais ce qui vous était arrivé depuis. On dirait que je n'ai plus à me poser la question._ »

« _Mais le site est aussi en anglais ? Ou alors Paulina à trouver le charme sur un autre site ?_ »

« _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je suis la première à avoir rependue ce charme et je suis certaine que je suis la seule à l'avoir. Et je publie exclusivement en Japonais._ »

«_ C'est vrai Yun – kun. Il n'y a pas d'article anglais sur le site et quand j'ai voulu faire plus de recherche dessus je n'ai rien trouvé, même sur les sites anglais._ »

« _Hey ! Désolé de vous interrompre les gars mais… Tu as dit que tu es venu chercher quelqu'un. Donc tu es là de ton propre gré ? En parfaite connaissance de cause ? C'est possible de faire ça ?_ »

C'est vrai que si Naho s'était rendu ici exprès elle pourrait leur dire pourquoi ils étaient là, et comment repartir aussi.

« _Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux parler. Désolée._ » Même si ses yeux étais inexpressifs il y avait quelque chose de pitoyable dans la façon dont elle se tenait, la tête vers le sol.

« _Quoi ?_ » Yoshiki était stupéfait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette fille.

« _Pour le moment votre plus grande préoccupation est votre amie._ » Ah enfin !

« _Es – ce que vous pouvez nous aider à la sauvée s'il vous plait ?_ » La supplia Ayumi.

« _Avant de mourir ici, j'ai cherché cette école de fond en comble pour un moyens de m'enfuir. Dans mes recherches j'ai découverts que les espaces clos dans lesquels nous nous trouvons prennent formes dans la souffrance et l'agonie de ses victimes. Les victimes d'un incident qui remontent à trente ans auparavant. Quatre enfants kidnappés, dont les corps brisés ont été retrouvé ici dans cette école. Ce sont ces enfants qui génèrent cet endroit. _»

« _Les enfants du journal._ »

« _On dirait bien._ »

« On est foutu. »

« _Hélas, cette endroit a clamer son emprise sur moi et je suis morte avant d'avoir pu m'échapper. Mais la clé pour s'échapper est liée à ses enfants. Si vous parvenez à les apaiser vous aurez une chance de fuir. Sans leurs souffrance et agonie les espaces clos vont s'effondrer et toute cette souffrance inutile prendra fin et nous pourrons tous échapper à cette misère. C'est ma théorie en tout cas. _»

« _Et on fait ça comment ?_ » demanda Kwan.

« _Ouais parce que juste pour info j'ai un peu laissé mon eau bénite et ma croix chez moi. _» Ironisa Yoshiki.

« _Donnez – leurs satisfaction. Ce qui manque à ces enfants est le manque de remords ou de repentance de leur bourreau._ »

« _Es que vous insinuez que…_ » Demanda en tremblant Ayumi.

« _Le meurtrier est aussi dans l'école, oui._ »

Oh joie se dit Kwan. C'était exactement ce qui manquait à ma journée. Un tueur d'enfant psychopathe.

« _Sérieux ? Comment on fait pour obtenir des remords d'un type pareil ? Par quoi es ce que on pourrait au moins commencer ?! _»

Yoshiki se fit interrompre par les sanglots de Mayu. Naho se rapprocha.

« _Vous devais faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, et le faire vite, ou ces deux fantômes blesseront votre amie, dans le meilleur des cas. _»

« _On devrait commencer par trouver le meurtrier dans l'école._ »

Ayumi après avoir fini sa phrase tourna les talons et parti à la recherche du meurtrier suivi par Yoshiki pas très motivé par l'idée.

« _Elle n'est pas sérieuse, si ?_ »

Kwan aller les rejoindre quand Naho se mit brusquement devant lui.

« _Attend, j'ai quelque chose à te dire._ »

« Aaah ! »

« _Tout comme il est impossible de réalisé le charme Sachiko à tout jamais seul, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper d'ici si tu ne retrouves pas les amis avec qui tu as fait le charme._ »

« _Euh, ça ne devrais pas être trop difficile, cette école n'est pas si grande, on va bien finir par se tomber dessus._ »

« _Tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange que malgré votre nombre au moment de faire ce sortilège tu n'ait croisé personne que tu connaissais ou trouver la moindre trace de leurs présences ici ?_ »

« _… C'est vrai qu'on était presque une vingtaine mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont forcément laissé une trace de leur passage._ »

Naho lui tendis quelque chose, Kwan reconnut son étuis de carte étudiant. « Co… Comment ? »

« _Je l'ai trouvé par terre, il y a ton morceau de papier dedans pas vrai ? Ne le perd plus. Il est très importants et tu seras condamner sans. Toi et tes amis m'intéresser, vous venez d'un des lieus les plus hanté au monde. Votre expérience ici sera très intéressante pour mes recherches. Tout comme le groupe de tes amis d'ailleurs. Alors ne meurs pas trop facilement._ »

« _Attends, pourquoi ce serai difficiles de trouvé mes amis ?_ »

« _Tu te souviens de ce dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure sur cet endroit ?_ »

« _Au sujet des enfants et de l'espaces clos ?_ »

« _DES espaces clos. Il y a plus d'une version de cette école et dans celle – ci tu es le seul de ton groupe. Si tu ne réussis pas à traverser les espaces clos, tu mourras ici comme moi._ »

La jeune femme disparut laissant à Kwan ce présage funeste. Un poids lui pesait sur l'estomac et le spectre de la mort se fit plus présent dans son esprit. Il vit du coin de l'œil un squelette aux blanchis et à l'uniforme en lambeaux, comme un miroir de son avenir. Il rattrapa Ayumi et Yoshiki dans les escaliers, la jeune fille s'était accroupi à cause d'une violente nausée mais n'arrivait pas à vomir. Elle finit par se ressaisir et pris les devants dans la recherche du meurtrier. Yoshiki insista pour revérifier l'entrée, juste au cas où avant de se risquer à attraper le meurtrier, pour qu'Ayumi puisse respirer de l'air frai pour apaiser sa nausée. En arrivant dans le hall, le petit garçon du journal qui s'y baladait failli les surprendre et le groupe parvinrent à l'évité de justesse. Le garçon semblait ralenti par les nombreuses blessures à sa poitrine et son estomac.

Dans l'entrée des lumières brillaient derrière la porte mais elle était impossible à ouvrir. La porte aurait tout aussi bien put être peinte sur le mur.

Yoshiki commença à s'énerver sur la porte et Ayumi fini par craquer.

« _Bon sang mais qu'es ce que tu es chiant ! Ferme – là ! La porte ne s'ouvre pas ? Et alors ? Même si on l'ouvrait maintenant on ne peut pas partir en laissant les autres !_ »

« _Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème, j'ai jamais dit qu'on aller faire ça !_ »

« _Pleutre, lâche, délinquant ! _»

« _Et maintenant si TU la fermer un peu ?!_ » se mit à hurler Yoshiki.

Ayumi flancha sous le ton, elle avait peur d'avoir franchis les limites.

« _Allez viens, on y va._ »

Après avoir erré pendant longtemps dans l'école le groupe finit par remarquer un objet étrange sur le palier des escaliers qui menait aux toilettes.

« _Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure._ »

« _Tu crois que quelqu'un l'a mise là exprès ?_ »

« _Mais qui se trimballe avec une tête de poupée sur lui ?_ »

Ayumi la prit dans la main et le trio l'observèrent plus attentivement. La poupée semblait avoir sa propre volonté et d'une manière ou une autre parvenait à la communiquer.

« _Hey, vous aussi vous avais entendu une voix ?_ »

« _Ou… Ouais._ »

« _Elle veut qu'on retrouve son corps ?_ »

« _Vous croyez que ça va nous aider ?_ »

« _Eh bien, on as rien d'autre pour l'instant…_ »

Ayumi, Kwan et Yoshiki hésitèrent un peu, mais c'était une drôle de coïncidence de tomber sur une poupée comme ça alors que justement ils cherchaient le meurtrier.

« _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Allons – y. _» Ordonna Kwan.

Le corps de la poupée était à côté du cadavre d'une lycéenne. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était le bon car quand Ayumi ramassa le corps de la poupée au sol ils entendirent dans leurs têtes : rend – moi ma tête. Ayumi remit en place la tête. La poupée était en porcelaine et en tissus de style ancien, ses cheveux et sa bouche était peint et ses yeux étaient deux points noir avec un trait oblique pour faire penser à des cils. Elle portait une tenue de petit chaperon rouge. Une fois rassembler la poupée se mise à parler d'une voix aigu d'enfant et de manière presque robotique.

« _Pour avoir tuer enfants si brutalement je n'étais pas dans mon états normal. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. J'avais peur aussi. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis vraiment une bonne personne. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. _»

« _Ce sont les remords du meurtrier ! On va pouvoir sauvé Suzumoto – san !_ » cria Yoshiki de soulagement.

« _C'était plus facile que ce que j'aurais cru, c'est même carrément anti – climatique. Je nous voyais déjà nous battre contre le meurtrier ! _»

« _Heureusement alors, on n'est pas tous battit comme toi Yun – Kun ! _»

« _Quelque chose ne vas pas Shinozaki ?_ »

« _Ça ne vous énerve pas ? On dirait que ça joue juste ce qu'on veut entendre. Comme si cette poupée se moquait de nous._ »

« _… C'est vrai qu'en plus c'est un peu glauque, et j'ai du mal à imaginer que cette poupée ait put appartenir au meurtrier._ »

« _On n'a pas besoin de cette chose ! _» Ayumi allait lancer la poupée mais Yoshiki la retint.

« _Attends, c'est tout ce qu'on as comme regret du meurtrier ! Yun, t'as dit que t'avais déjà eu affaire à des trucs similaire avant, tu crois que ça peut marcher ?_ »

Kwan repensa à la fois ou un dragon fantôme et un cavalier sans tête avait attaqué la ville. Phantom avait bien utilisé des objets pour les vaincre.

« _Je pense que ça peut marcher ! _»

« _Shinozaki, on as pas le temps de trouver autre chose, Suzumoto as besoin de nous. _»

Ayumi se mordit la lèvre mais baissa son bras, convaincu par les deux garçons.

« _On a perdu assez de temps, allons – y. Mais je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, quoi qu'il dise._ » A cause de cet homme, ses amis, Mlle Yui et Mochida était en danger ! Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, mais celle de cet homme horrible.

Ils retournèrent en quatrième vitesse à l'infirmerie. Les fantômes ne semblait n'avoir encore rien fait mais Mayu était évanouie à nouveau. Ayumi se précipita devant la fille en lui suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, suivi par Yoshiki et Kwan.

« _Bordel, vous en pas déjà assez fait ! Je ne sais exactement tout ce qui vous est arrivé mais je sais que c'était horrible ! Ce n'est pas une raison de maudire et tuer des personnes innocente qui n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça ! _» Explosa Yoshiki. « _Qu'es ce que vous espérez obtenir comme ça putain !_ »

Kwan essaya de calmer le jeu en voyant que les esprits s'énerver. « _En agissant ainsi vous ne faîtes que prolonger vos souffrances et pire vous laisser votre meurtrier gagner. Il aura réussi à vous changer en monstre ! _»

Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompter.

« _Arrêté vous deux. Si vous continuer elles vont nous jetez dehors à nouveau ! Attendez toutes les deux, j'ai quelque chose que vous devez entendre !_ »

Ayumi sorti la poupée et les fillettes écoutèrent religieusement l'esprit pénitent.

« _Pour avoir tuer enfants si brutalement je n'étais pas dans mon états normal. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. J'avais peur aussi. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis vraiment une bonne personne. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si désolé. _»

Les fillettes se firent silencieuse et gardait la tête baissée. Une grande angoisse saisit Kwan et Yoshiki, comme si quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver. Ils voulurent prévenir Ayumi mais leurs gorge étaient trop serré pour parler. Les fillettes se mirent à pleurer.

« _Maaaaa an Maaaaa an_ ! » gémissaient – elles.

Es – ce que ça marchait vraiment ? Etaient – elles toucher par les remord du tueur ?

« _Vous pouvez reposer en paix maintenant, okay ? Vous n'avez plus à souffrir._ » continua Ayumi, se sentant proche de la réussite. « _Les choses horribles qui vous sont arrivé appartienne au passé. Vos proches… Vos parents vous attendent ! Allez les rejoindre maintenant ! _» Ayumi était encourageante et réconfortante. Pendant une seconde Kwan mis son anxiété sur le compte de la paranoïa mais la réalité les rattrapa vite.

Les fillettes avaient d'un coup l'air mauvais et l'air sembla pourrir. Mayu se mit à gémir et reprendre conscience comme si on avait resserré son emprise sur elle. Ayumi ne semblait rien voir.

« _S'il-vous – plait, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Laissez partir cette fille. Libéré Suzumoto._ »

A chaque phrase d'Ayumi l'air s'alourdissait. Kwan et Yoshiki était paralysé et impuissant, simple spectateur de la tragédie à venir. De la mise à mort de Mayu par les paroles d'Ayumi.

« Non, Stop ! » Ayumi avait fini par réaliser, mais il était trop tard.

Les fantômes et Mayu lévitèrent plus haut et prirent de la vitesse. Elles sortirent en brisant la porte de l'infirmerie. Aucun des trois n'avait la force de les suivre. Ils entendaient le corps de Mayu être jeté violement sur les murs et ses cris de désespoirs, appelant à l'aide de toute ses forces. Comment elle appelait son ami Morishige pour qu'il la sauve. Puis, un grand bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté une pastèque sur un mur.

Ayumi jeta la poupée par terre dans un mouvement paniqué et frustré.

« Non ! » Elle sorti de la salle pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Mayu.

« Elle est… Non, ce n'est pas… » Yoshiki sorti en vitesse et Kwan le suivit de près.

Ayumi était accroupie au bout du couloir, à droite. Devant elle sur le mur et le sol une flaque de sang et de chair informe qui n'était pas là avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Non. » Kwan en tomba au sol, avant de s'éloigner à quatre pattes de la vue insupportable pour aller vomir plus loin.

« Qu'es ce que…. Putain de bordel de merdre. » Yoshiki était paralysé.

Ayumi tremblait et pleurait par terre.

« Ce n'est pas… Ca ne peut pas être… Suzu… » Yoshiki n'osait même pas dire son nom en entier.

« AAAAAAAAAAH » Ayumi avait craquée. Mayu était morte parce qu'elle n'avait pas su apaiser les esprits. C'était sa faute, c'était elle qui avait proposé le charme et c'était encore elle qui avait fâché les esprits. C'en était trop pour elle, son esprit craqua et elle s'enfuie en hurlant. Passant devant le tas de chair sanguinolente. Yoshiki l'appelait mais elle n'arrivait pas à enregistré l'information dans son cerveau.

Kwan en entendant les cris d'Ayumi et Shinozaki se releva et senti une douleur fulgurante au crâne. Il s'affaissa au sol à nouveau mais resta conscient suffisamment longtemps pour voir l'homme de l'article, le tueur approcher Yoshiki par derrière pour le frapper avec une masse. Il voulut le prévenir mais tout devint noir.

Yoshiki s'effondra dans les restes de Mayu et le tueur emporta son corps.

Bonus : ?

Alors j'avais prévu initialement de faire un coup Bad end et l'autre Birthday mais il est encore trop tôt pour vous faire un Birthday et une Bad end maintenant serais un peu sadique. Donc à la place je vais vous faire un petit bonus sur les fantômes de la série Danny Phantom.

Dessins animés.

La journée avait été mauvaise… Vraiment mauvaise. Vlad s'était fait humilier par Jack, même pas Daniel, non, _Jack_. Il s'affala dans son canapé et demanda à sa Maddie virtuel de lui trouver quelque chose de relaxant et réconfortant à regarder. Il failli s'étrangler avec son scotch quand il vit des petits poneys, licorne et pégase colorée à la télé.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Un dessin animé pour petite fille ?! »

« Ma base donnée dit que c'est une série très apprécier chez les jeunes hommes mon Vladidounet chérie et vu que tu es si jeune de corps et d'esprit je me suis dit que tu apprécierais. »

Ugh. Comment es – ce que des adolescents et des presque adulte pouvait regarder ça ? Mais si c'était vraiment aussi populaire peut – être pourrait – il s'en servir contre Daniel… Il pouvait bien regarder un épisode ou deux…

Beaucoup plus tard…

« Sois maudit Discord ! Ma petite Twilight ne t'en laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Chérie il faudrait peut – être que tu penses à diner maintenant. »

« Oui, Oui, je regarde juste encore un épisode et j'y vais. »

C'est la cinquième fois qu'il me dit ça pensa la fausse Maddie. Bah si il s'amuse…


	4. Darkening

Darkening

_Au plus noir de la nuit _

_Au cœur de l'horreur (horreur)_

_Au plus noir de la nuit_

_Que de terreur (terreur)_

_Ma belle c'est écrit _

_Pour toi tout es fini_

…

_Au plus noir de la nuit_

_Au plus noir de la nuit_

_Au plus noir de la nuit_

_Qu'elle soit mienne !_

Quand Danny se réveilla il était seul. Pourtant il n'avait pas lâché Valérie dans sa chute. Il aurait dût se douter que ça ne serais pas aussi facile. Il se trouvait dans une salle de classe. Un grand fossé la coupait en deux. Danny voyait quelque chose brillé de l'autre côté de la salle, il pourrait se transformé mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qui lui arriverait. Il ne devait se transformé qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. En fouillant la salle il finit par trouver une porte qui lui permit de sortir. Danny vérifia qu'il avait bien son papier et toutes ses affaires avant de s'aventuré dans le couloir. Le bâtiment semblait plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il alluma son oreillette pour voir s'il pouvait communiquer avec quelqu'un mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il voulut aller chercher l'objet brillant mais la porte resta fermer. Un petit panneau disait : Les étudiants seuls n'ont pas le droit d'entrée. Il laissa tomber et retenta d'appeler quelqu'un par l'oreillette. Personne ne répondit.

« Stupide Vlad, pas fichu de faire un truc qui marche. J'espère que l'équipement de maman et papa fonctionnera correctement. Bah, j'ai surtout pris des trucs fait par maman, alors ça devrait aller. »

Quelque part à Amity Park Jack et Maddie éternuèrent.

« Bon au boulot. »

Danny erra pendant un moment dans l'école. En traversant le couloir du rez-de-chaussée il entendit des bruits de pas lourd. Il s'accroupit et entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour tenter d'identifier la personne.

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, un foutu zombie ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Un putain de jeu – vidéo ? »

Un homme énorme et gigantesque en costume de professeur avançait d'un pas lourd. Ses yeux rouge sang d'où coulait un liquide marron, comme si il suait du sang et de la chair décomposé ressortait clairement sur sa peau grisâtre et un grognement gutturale résonnait de sa bouche complètement noir. Il tenait un très lourd marteau recouvert de sang.

'Mieux vaut éviter de se faire repérer. Mieux vaut garder mes armes pour Sachiko ou en cas d'extrême urgence. Le zombie sorti de son champ de vu, Danny pouvait toujours entendre les pas lourd s'éloigner doucement avant de s'arrêter complétement à quelque mètre de la porte.

'Es ce qu'il sait de je suis là ? J'espère que ces trucs marche contre les zombies, si je peux éviter de me transformer ça serais génial.'

« Gnnh aaargh. »

Les bruits de pas revenir vers la porte de Danny, mais il y avait un nouveau son. Comme si il tirait un sac très lourd derrière lui. Le zombie continua sans remarquer la porte légèrement ouverte et Danny aurait pu se détendre s'il n'avait pas vu ce que le Zombie trainait. Un cadavre d'une jeune femme au crâne défoncée le regardait avec de grands yeux de poisson mort. Ses cheveux châtain était salle et emmêler, poisseux de sang et de bout de cervelle. Elle avait un visage rond et la partie qui touchait le sol s'écorchait lentement et laissait une trainé de sang.

Danny mordit son point pour s'empêcher de crié. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'attendait à voir des cadavres mais il n'était pas préparé à y être confronté aussi brutalement. Il ne retrouva la force de bouger qu'après que le zombie et sa pauvre victime ne soit repartie. Il rouvrit la porte et vit quelque chose par terre dans la trainé de sang. C'était une carte d'étudiante : Jennifer Wolfe 19 ans Amity Psychology Prepatory School.

« C'est la prépa de Jazz… Es ce qu'elle se connaissait ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlée d'elle. »

Danny mit la carte dans sa poche, histoire de pouvoir ramener quelque chose à la famille Wolfe. Danny ne voulait pas pensé à ce que cette chose allait faire à son cadavre. Et il n'allait pas risquer sa vie à aller le récupéré. Ca n'aiderait pas Jennifer Wolfe, la seule façon de l'aidé désormais était de mettre un terme à cette folie. Danny poursuivit son exploration de l'école, les jambes un peu tremblante, mais en essayant au mieux de gardé sa volonté d'acier.

Dans l'ombre, une jeune fille avec une barrette en forme d'étoile de David l'observa partir en silence.

« _Kibiki sensei_ » susurra – t – elle une fois que Danny fut trop éloigné pour l'entendre. «_ J'ai trouvé plein de nouveau sujets d'étude fascinant pour vous ~ _»

Star avait perdu l'esprit. Après le tremblement de terre elle s'était réveillée avec Peter Dawson de l'équipe de Football, un remplaçant d'un an de moins qu'elle mais avec beaucoup de talent et qui était bien parti pour devenir titulaire et remplacé Dash après que leurs génération ait eut leurs diplôme. Ou du moins il l'était il y a cinq seconde. Star contemplais bêtement le corps sans tête d'un jeune homme plein d'avenir en train de répandre une flaque de sang sur le sol. Peter et elle était en train de paniquer après avoir vu un corps humain éclaté contre un mur et qu'ils s'étaient enfui en hurlant, il avait trébuché à cause d'une planche cassé et était tombé en avant. Sa tête s'est détaché de son corps comme par magie avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Puis la petite tête avait roulée, roulée, roulée et était tombée dans un trou du planché. Et Star ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Sa tête lui faisait mal et bourdonnait. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir les couleurs. Son monde était devenue noir et blanc et la seule chose qui s'en détaché était le rouge du sang de Peter Dawson.

Dans l'air il y avait des gouttes de sang qui perlait comme la rosée du matin. Il y avait un fil réalisa Star, un fil tout fin mais tranchant comme l'acier, une corde à piano. Elle faisait du piano chez elle, Paulina disait qu'elle en jouait bien. Elles adoraient chantées ensembles. D'ailleurs la tête qui roule, roule, roule et disparaît lui rappelait un air.

« There were eighteen in a bed

And the little one said

"Roll over, roll over"

So they all rolled over

And one fell out ~ »

Dans la Comptine ils étaient dix, mais dix – huit est un meilleur chiffre pas vrai ? C'était leurs nombres au moment de faire le charme de Paulina. Aaah, Paulina, la reine du lycée, cette petite pétasse avec ses fesses parfaites et son visage d'ange. Star songea que la tête de cette pute roulerait magnifiquement bien elle aussi. Star se mit à rire en songeant à toutes ces têtes qui roulent. Et à la fin elle serait la dernière dans le lit, la seule à pouvoir être en paix.

« Jen', tes idées sont génial~ »

« Je sais Mary. Pourquoi se fatiguées à leurs faire vivre l'enfer quand ils peuvent le faire pour nous ? »

« Niahahaha ».

Pauvre Paulina, pauvre petite pimbêche. Tu étais l'idole du lycée mais Heavenly Host t'a déchue et maintenant ta grande prêtresse arrive pour te déchiquetée.

Deux heures avant, après que Paulina et Seiko ait quitté l'infirmerie.

Naomi commençais à s'inquiétée. Seiko et Paulina n'était toujours pas revenue et elle avait peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à Yuka – chan, la petite sœur de Satoshi Mochida pour qui elle craquait depuis plusieurs mois. Seiko avait été très encourageante, voir même un petit peu trop. Naomi n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiment pour Satoshi à Seiko, elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois. Quelques années auparavant Seiko avait fait son coming – out et elle avait toujours flirté avec elle depuis. Naomi savait que les sentiments de Seiko étaient plus forts que la simple amitié à son égard mais elle avait été trop lâche pour en parler sérieusement avec elle. La seule fois qu'elle en avait parlé c'était il y a deux mois avant.

« _Je ne te comprend pas ! Comment peux – tu en parler aussi légèrement ? Je croyais que tu…_ » Craqua Naomi après que Seiko lui demanda une énième fois de confier ses sentiments à Satoshi.

« _Que je suis amoureuse de toi Naomi ?_ » Seiko gardait le sourire mais elle était beaucoup moins énergétique. « _Ce n'est pas important._ »

« _Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Ce sont tes sentiments, tu es mon amie comment ça ne pourrais ne pas être important ?!_ »

Seiko rit un peu.

« _C'est gentil Naomi mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Naomi aime les garçons et j'aime les filles. Tu n'as pas choisie d'être hétéro et je n'ai pas choisie d'être lesbienne. Par contre j'ai choisi d'être ton amie et c'est un choix qui me rend très heureuse. Même si Naomi n'est pas amoureuse de moi je suis quand même très heureuse d'être ton amie !_ »

« _Seiko…_ »

« _En plus…_ » Le regard de Seiko se fit dangereux et elle se jeta d'un coup sur elle. Une de ses mains attrapa les fesses de Naomi et la seconde sa poitrine. « _Même si nous ne sommes pas amante mais je peux quand même profiter du corps parfait de Naomi – chan ~_ »

« _Seiko ! Stop !_ » Naomi rougissait furieusement et commença à gigoter pour se débarrasser des mains baladeuses pendant que son amie riait aux éclats. Même si elle aimait Mochida, Seiko restait Seiko.

Un bruit de crayon la ramena à la réalité. Elle était toujours seule mais elle entendait quelqu'un écrire. Elle avait failli ne pas s'en rendre compte à cause de la soudaine migraine qui l'avait assailli. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Son instinct lui cria de fuir, elle se dépêcha d'aller à la porte mais celle – ci était fermer solidement par des milliers de long cheveux noir. Elle les tira en vain. Les cheveux étaient aussi solides que l'acier. Elle se coupa même le doigt.

« _Sachi, tu es venu pour me trouver ?_ » Une voix de femme s'éleva du petit bureau de l'infirmerie. Naomi se retourna pour voir une silhouette noire derrière elle. L'ombre l'attrapa à la gorge et Naomi ouvrit la bouche en espérant pouvoir continuer à respirer. Une partie de l'ombre commença par entrée dans sa bouche et forcer le passage dans sa gorge. Elle avait immensément mal. Sa gorge lui brûlait et son sang battait à toute vitesse dans ses tempes. Dans un immense effort de volonté elle parvint à se libéré et se mit à courir dans l'infirmerie. Elle se précipita vers la pharmacie. Il y avait de l'alcool pour désinfecter dedans et sur le bureau il y avait un petit briquet. Elle pourrait brûler les cheveux et s'enfuir !

Le plan fut plus dur que prévu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle évitait l'ombre sa migraine gagnait en puissance et des trous se formaient brusquement sous ses pieds. Par elle ne savait qu'elle miracle elle parvint tout de même à récupérer le briquet et l'alcool et heureusement les cheveux brulèrent sans enflammer autre chose. Naomi se jeta dehors et referma la porte brusquement. L'ombre ne semblait pas vouloir la suivre.

« _ ._ » Naomi hurla et s'éloigna mais l'ombre refusait de sortir de l'infirmerie. A bout de force elle s'effondra au pied du mur plus loin et mise à vomir à côté d'une autre tâche séché. Il y'avait d'inquiétante tâche rouge dans ce qu'elle régurgitait.

Seiko arriva à ce moment peu glorieux. Naomi remarqua qu'elle était seule.

« _Naomi ! Es – ce que ça va ? _»

« _Désolée, je crois que je…_ »

« _Non, non, ça va aller. Tu iras mieux quand ça sera sorti. Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ?_ »

Seiko aida Naomi à aller mieux. Naomi se releva en tremblotant une fois que ce fut fini.

« _Tu es seule ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas retrouvée Yuka. Paulina – san n'est pas avec toi ?_ »

« _Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi ?!_ »

« _Elle, elle est partis après toi tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas où elle est. _»

« _J'ai fouillée toute l'école et je ne l'ai pas vue._ »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses avec un poids lourd dans l'estomac.

« _C'est trop silencieux ici. Je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir qu'on est les seules personnes vivantes dans le coin._ »

« _Ouais…_ »

« _Ta jambe va mieux Naomi ? Tu peux marcher sans avoir mal ? TU veux retourner à l'infirmerie ?_ »

« _… Pendant que je me reposais las- bas je me suis faîtes attaqué par cette ombre bizarre._ »

« _Oh mon dieu ! Naomi tu va bien ?!_ »

« _Je crois… Mais on ferait mieux de considéré cette pièce hors limite maintenant._ »

« _Bon, je suppose qu'on devrait chercher Paulina en plus de la sortie alors._ »

« _Pourquoi faire ? C'est sans espoir. On a tout fouillé, on est fichues. _»

Seiko prit une pose faussement encourageante.

« _Allons Naomi ! Soit plus positive ! On va finir par trouvées quelque chose ! Aller lève la tête ! La seule chose à craindre c'est la peur elle-même !_ »

« _Et l'ombre de l'infirmerie, et la chose qui as fait cette immondice au bout du couloir et qui as tué toutes les personnes dont on as trouvées les cadavres._ »

Mais qu'es ce que je fais ? C'est Seiko ! S'alarma Naomi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ces choses horribles ? Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

« _Comment peux – tu être aussi insouciante ? Tu ne fais que sourire, et rire… Dis – moi combien de temps tu vas continuer si on découvre qu'on ne pourra jamais rentrées et voir nos amis ?! Es – ce que tu y as songée ? 'On va trouver quelque chose !' C'est un mensonge grossier et tu le sais ! _»

Naomi savait qu'elle était injuste, qu'elle se comportait comme une petite fille gâtée. Elle devrait se serrer les coudes avec Seiko comme elles l'avaient fait à la mort de la mère de Seiko et qu'elle avait dut aider son père pour prendre soin de ses petits frère et à la mort du père de Naomi.

« _Je suis sûr que nos famille… Vont vraiment s'inquiétés pour nous…. Ils vont nous chercher… chercher, mais ils ne trouveront jamais. Ce sera un terrible fardeau pour eux. _»

« _Tu as tort._ » Seiko qui avait endurée les paroles de son amie sans rien dire s'était décidée à répliquer. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

« _A quel sujet ?_ »

« _Sur le fait d'être un fardeau. Quand tu perds une personne chère, tu chéris la mémoire de cette personne. Ce n'est jamais un fardeau. Tu veux juste… faire tout ce que tu peux… pour la rendre fière… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire… et c'est ce que tu fais !_ »

Naomi resta silencieuse et gardait la tête baissé honteusement. Seiko faisait clairement allusion à sa mère. Naomi voulait s'excusez, elle le voulait tellement mais quand elle voulut parler…

Seiko reprit un petit sourire encourageant.

« _C'est ce que les gens qu'on laissera derrière vont ressentir je pense. »_

« _Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour toi et ta famille…_ » Commença Naomi. « _Mais ce n'est pas comment les gens normaux réagissent !_ »

« _Naomi…_ »

Naomi ne contrôlait plus son corps et sa voix. Elle voulait prendre Seiko dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

« _Pardon… Et si on se séparait ? Comme ça on pourrait trouver plus d'indices. C'est la meilleure tactique pas vraie ?_ »

« _Qui… Qui dit des choses pareilles ? » Explosa finalement Seiko. « J'ai autant envie que toi de rentrée ! De retrouver mon père et mon frère et tout le monde ! Et la dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'ils s'inquiètent ! Mais par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas que toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre me parle ainsi._ »

« _Seiko… Je… par… Je suis…_ » Naomi luttait pour parler mais sa gorge était comme bouché et laisser passer difficilement le son.

« _Je suis désolée aussi. Séparons – nous si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire…_ »

Non ! Seiko ne me laisse pas seule ! Criait intérieurement Naomi.

Seiko s'en alla et Naomi parti à son tour de son côté. Ainsi dans cet endroit horrible où ces deux âmes en peines aurait dût s'estimer heureuses d'avoir au moins put être ensemble se séparèrent définitivement. Cette dispute s'avéra être la plus grande erreur de ces filles et les conséquences en seront tragique. Chacune de leur côté elle explorait l'école. Naomi finit par s'évanouir d'épuisement tandis que Seiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle ruminait sur la dispute avec Naomi. Jamais elle ne s'était disputée comme ça. Un bruit soudain la sortie de ses réflexions. Peut – être étais – ce Paulina ou Naomi !

Paulina n'avait pas bougé de sous le bureau. Elle était catatonique. Elle avait peur. Elle avait entendus l'une des filles crié mais elle avait l'impression que si elle sortait ces fantômes reviendraient la torturée. Cependant elle ne pourrait pas rester caché ici éternellement. La terre se remis à trembler. Elle hurla et s'évanouie.

C'est la peur qui réveilla Naomi. Elle se voyait arpenter dans les couloirs, contrôler par une mystérieuse identité. Elle criait le nom de Seiko. Quand elle revint à ses esprit elle était dans un couloir, incertaine quant au fait que c'était bien là qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle était à côté des toilettes. Elle entendait un bruit répétitif qui venait des toilettes des filles.

« _Seiko, c'est toi ?_ »

Naomi entra dans les toilettes. Le bruit venait de la porte d'une cabine. Naomi l'ouvrit et elle vit Seiko devant elle.

Enfin, ses jambes, qui pendait devant elle. Elle leva lentement le regard. Remontant ses jambes, son ventre, sa poitrine jusqu'à son visage et son coup enserrée dans une corde. Naomi tomba à la renverse.

« _SEIKO ! NON ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Non, non._ »

« _Na… o… mi. _»

« _Ah ! Seiko tu es vivante ?! __Tient bon ! Je vais te descendre !_ » Son premier réflexe dans la panique fut de tirer sur ses jambes ce qui fit hoqueter encore plus Seiko. Seiko essayait d'enlever la corde. Son cou et ses doigt avait du sang dessus tellement elle se griffait. « Aaah désolée ! Qu'es ce que je fais ?! »

Ayumi se mis à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose pour l'aidée.

La corde était attacher trop haut, Naomi devait trouver quelque chose sur laquelle Seiko pourrait s'appuyer et enlever la corde. Elle se rappela avoir vu un vieux seau devant les toilettes.

« _Je reviens ! _» Le seau était bien là mais il était rempli d'une immonde substance, comme du pus. Elle prit le seau en fermant les yeux et vida le contenu, elle en eut sur les pieds et les jambe et sa la brulait un peu mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait sauvée Seiko. Elle retourna à la cabine.

« _Seiko, c'est bon ! Met tes pieds la dessus et je vais…_ »

Les bras de Seiko étaient le long de son corps. L'odeur forte d'urine assailli les narines de Naomi. Un filet de bave coulait sur le menton de Seiko et ses yeux étaient blancs. Elle était morte. Seiko est morte.

« _Non, non, non, SEIKO !_ » Naomi s'effondra et se mise à pleurer. Son amie s'était tuée. Si elle n'avait pas été si cruelle…

« _Sei… Ko… Seiko. Wa… Waaaaaah_ »

Naomi ne vit pas la Lycéenne en tenue bordeaux l'approcher. Naho étais impassible, complètement insensible.

« _C'est vraiment du gâchis._ » Naomi sursauta se rendant compte de la présence de Naho. « Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu avais de la chance d'être avec elle. Vous auriez dût rester soudées. Maintenant tu es la seule personne vivante ici. »

« _No… non._ »

« _On t'avais donné la chance de pouvoir mourir avec ton amie et au finale tu resteras toute seule, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle te hait. Sinon elle serait encore vivante._ »

« _Seiko. SEIKO !_ » Sanglota Naomi. « _Tu m'avais promis qu'on sortirait d'ici ensemble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ »

« _C'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu ne l'accepte pas tu finiras engloutit par les ténèbres de l'école. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, pas vrai ? Tu ne m'entends plus._ » Naho caressa la tête de Naomi de manière presque réconfortante. « _Pauvre petite._ »

Plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre désormais.

Paulina repris conscience sur une table d'une salle de classe. A côté d'elle un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise. EN la voyant se réveiller il lui demanda dans un anglais correct :

« Ca va aller ? » Paulina sentait qu'elle avait des bandages sur son visage. Elle observa le garçon un peu mieux. Il avait les cheveux en pétard noir, des grands yeux gris et portait un uniforme avec un blazer pourpre et un pantalon noir. « J'ai bandé tes blessures avec des bandage que j'ai trouvé. J'ai rien pu faire pour tes jambes.

« Qui es – tu ? »

« Ah mon nom est Kurosaki Kensuke ! Et tu es ? »

« Paulina. »

« Je t'ai trouvée salement amoché. Tu es une touriste ? Comment es – tu arrivé là ? »

« … »

« Oh, hum, bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. En plus ta bouche doit te faire mal. Je suis supposé attendre mes amis ici mais si tu veux on peut aller à l'infir… »

« NON ! » hurla Paulina « Elles vont me retrouver, je ne veux pas, non, non, non ! SI TU ESSAYE DE ME LIVRER A ELLES JE TE TUE ! »

« Hey ! Calme – toi ! je ferais jamais un truc pareil ! Tu parles de ceux qui t'on fait ça ? Ecoute, je ne t'aurais soignée si je voulais te blessé. »

Paulina se mise à sangloter.

« Va – t – en. Laisse-moi seule. »

« Non. »

« Mais dégage ! Tu te prends pour qui à venir jouer les princes charmant ! Tu veux te moquer de moi c'est ça ?! TU ME CROIS CONNE AU POINT DE PENSER QUE JUSTE APRES QUE DEUX PSYCHOPATES M'AIENT PROMIS DE ME FAIRE VIVRE L'ENFER UN PUTAIN DE CHEVALIER BLANC ALLAIT MIRACULEUSEMENT APPARAITRE ?! »

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais il n'y a pas moyens que je laisse quelqu'un tout seul dans un endroit pareille. »

« Oh tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider. Tous ceux qui m'ont aidé l'ont toujours fait parce que j'étais belle ! Mais maintenant qu'elles mont défigurer c'est fini ! Alors vas – t'en. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on voit comme ça. »

« … » Kurosaki retourna sa chaise.

« Qu'es ce que tu fait ? »

« Je ne te regarde pas. C'est bien ce que tu voulais ? »

« … Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule en fait. »

Kurosaki soupira. « Ta beauté est si importante que ça à tes yeux ? »

« … C'est la seule chose que j'ai pour moi. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. On a tous plusieurs cordes à son arc. »

« … Crétin. » Paulina descendit de la table et tourna le dos au garçon. C'était un peu réconfortant de ne pas être toute seule ici.

Danny avait retrouvé des traces de la présence de Valérie. La jeune femme lui avait laissé un mot.

''Danny, Si tu as trouvé ce mot c'est que tu t'es réveiller avant que je n'ai pu revenir. Désolée de t'avoir laissé. J'y étais obligé. J'ai trouvé un article étrange au sujet de la gamine fantôme. C'est écrit par une espèce de paranormaliste appelé Kibiki. Je vais essayer de trouver les autres notes. On dirait que le matériel de communication de Vlad ne fonctionne pas. Aussi si tu veux me laisser un message, dépose un mot près des bougies. Il y'en as un peu partout dans l'école. Elles sont toutes allumées, donc si ça se trouve la personne qui les a mises est toujours en vie. Bonne chance et fait attention, une espèce de zombie se balade dans l'école.''

L'article était une note sur une page de carnet arraché. L'écriture était très serrer mais bien lisible et le papier en meilleur état que la plupart de ce qui l'entourait. La plupart de l'article n'était pas très intéressant en dehors de la fin. Kibiki affirmait que Sachiko Shinozaki était toujours vivante et qu'elle devait être adulte. Mais elle est morte, pas vrai ? Danny ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé exactement à Sachiko pour devenir une maudite, mais il avait juste assumé qu'elle avait été tuée avec les autres enfants. Il se concentra sur ce que Vlad lui avait expliqué après qu'il ait convaincu ses amis de l'accompagner.

Flashback

« Il faut que je te parles au sujet des maudits. » Danny jeta un regard suspicieux à Vlad. Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas la peine de tirer cette tête. Nous avons nos petits, _différents_, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir corrompu ou tuer par cette fillette. »

« Qu'es ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« La maudite, Sachiko, contrairement aux autres enfants avec elles qui forment cette dimensions, on ignore la raison ou le moment de sa mort. Hors si tu veux l'apaiser pour nous en débarrasser tu vas devoir découvrir la raison de sa mort. Elle est puissante, alors tu ne peux pas te fier à son apparence. »

« Alors comment je m'y prend ? »

« La femme qui a répendus le sortilège est une professionnel du paranormal. Elle doit en savoir plus que nous. Il faut que tu la convainques de t'aider ou que tu lui soutire de force les informations. Et c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. » Vlad avait l'air inquiet et contrarier. « Je ne te crois pas parfait et au – dessus de tout mauvais sentiments contrairement à Clockwork, Daniel. »

« Merci. » lui répondit sèchement Danny.

« Je ne dis pas ça juste pour t'ennuyer, tu es bien plus corruptible que ce que toi et tes amis veulent voir. Tu as bien été hypnotisé par Freakshow, Amber et même Désirée. Sachiko ne va pas juste essayer de vous tuer. Elle va chercher à vous détruire, à vous réduire a vos sentiments les plus sombres. Les plus faibles finissent par devenir une partie de l'école. Mais toi, tu n'es pas faible. »

Danny resta silencieux. Se demandant ce que Vlad voulait dire.

« Sachiko est la maitresse de cette école, elle contrôle tout ce qui s'y passe. Elle est pratiquement une déesse dans ce monde. Elle va essayer de sonder ton âme et va en tirer tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre pour arriver à ses fins. Elle trouvera Dan, Danny, et elle va vouloir le faire revenir. Clockwork m'a parlé de ce futur. Dan n'avait pas encore acquis les traits retors et vicieux des maudits, mais il en avait la puissance. Si tu veux une comparaison pour un maudit, Dan est une espèce de Hulk. Un maudit malin essaierait de s'en emparer pour en faire son esclave. Sachiko a déjà ces enfants, mais Dan serait un ajout inestimable pour son domaine. »

« Je ne deviendrais jamais Dan ! » s'écria Danny « Je refuse de devenir le jouet de quelqu'un, ou un meurtrier ! Plutôt… »

« Plutôt mourir ? C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut Danny. Tu n'es même pas encore dans l'école et tu penses déjà comme elle le souhaite. » Danny était pâle comme la mort. « Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de sonder ton âme, mais tu peux faire en sorte de te protéger de ces pièges. En aucun cas tu ne dois te séparer de ton morceau du charme et surtout ne te transforme pas sauf en cas de situation grave, pour sauver ta vie. Tu risques de rencontrer d'autres personne las – bas Danny, mais ne perd pas ton temps avec elle. Ne joue pas aux héros, reste concentrer sur ton objectif et tu resteras peut – être en vie assez longtemps pour empêcher la fin du monde. »

Fin flash-back.

Es – ce que cet article était un piège ou un indice ? Sachiko était bien morte, sinon il ne serait pas là, mais elle est forcément morte avec les autres enfants, puisque la malédiction à commencer peu après.

Danny devait retrouver Valérie. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir seule. Elle était en danger.

Bonus Wrong end

10 ans dans le futur.

Les boucliers de la ville n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le monde extérieur dont ils se protégeaient n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Amity ville était englober dans les ténèbres et envahi par la morts. Mort ou vivants, ça ne changeait rien. Tout n'était que ténèbres, souffrance et terreur.

Dans la rue Damon Gray regardait le ciel rouge d'un œil morne. Tout avait commencé par la mort de sa fille, anéantie par Dan Phantom. Les cris de souffrances de la chasseuse de fantôme avaient résonné dans toute la ville. Quand Dan avait commis cet acte barbare quelque chose en lui s'était réveillée. Une forme de malveillance encore plus sombre et perverse que sa précédente brutalité. Sa manière de faire souffrir les autres est devenue plus perverse, plus lente. Les terroriser et les brutaliser ne suffisaient plus à l'esprit. Il devait les _détruire_, transformer leurs esprits en un champ de cendre. Même tuer était devenu secondaire, un petit plaisir coupable auquel il s'adonnait sans restriction. Après tous les morts revenaient toujours ici. Ou plutôt il ne partait jamais. Damon ignorait comment c'était possible mais les morts devenait automatiquement des fantômes ou des espèces de zombies si Dan s'en sentait l'envie. La première fois que Damon en avait vu un fantôme des victimes il avait senti de l'espoir. Même si la mort de ces gens était atroce ils pouvaient continuer le combat. Alors il avait approché la jeune fille, il avait les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouer d'émotions. Tout aller s'arranger. Il avait la voix qui tremblait d'espoir mais la fille elle était vide, réduite à la folie, la peine et le désespoir. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas vu non plus Dan derrière lui sourire sadiquement en regardant l'homme. La fille hurla, elle hurlait et Damon senti ses entrailles le brûler comme si il venait d'avaler de l'acide. Il se liquéfiait de l'intérieur. Il se senti flotter et il vit son cadavre par terre. Il avait regardé la fille qui continuait d'hurler et lui demanda :

« Valérie, pourquoi ? »


End file.
